Die, you ungrateful brat!
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Otro cumpleaños del niño, otro embrollo de proporciones épicas. ¡Celebremos el 4 de Julio! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!
1. Chapter 1

Llega un mensaje al móvil de Estados Unidos, así que saca el teléfono y lo mira.

"De: Iggy"

El estadounidense sonríe, suponiendo de qué se trata, abriéndolo.

_"Die, you ungrateful brat"_

Se ríe un poco y escribe en respuesta: _"I'm soooorry, old man... love ya anyways!" _y media hora más tarde, suena el timbre de casa del inglés.

Inglaterra entrecierra los ojos y de da otro trago a la Ginebra... Pasa la página del álbum de fotos que está viendo en el salón.

—_C'est moi!_ ¡Ábreme!

—_Get lost!_ —grita sin levantarse y se suena los mocos.

—Sabes que no voy a irme... —abre la puerta con su llave y al oír el ruido Inglaterra se sonroja y mira a la puerta y luego a su alrededor con todos sus pañuelos llenos de mocos y los álbumes de fotos y recuerdos y sus diarios... Y con los ojos rojos como pelotas de tenis que debe tener... Y con la botella de Ginebra sospechosamente vacía... Empieza a intentar esconderlo todo con la manta.

_—What the hell!?_ ¡No entres!

—Ni siquiera te molestes en esconder lo que sea que estás escondiendo —indica Francia cerrando la puerta tras él y poniendo la cadena. Camina hasta el salón.

—¡No! ¡Vete, _France_! —protesta aun escondiendo las cosas y tratando de limpiarse la cara con la manga del jersey. Francia se detiene en la puerta y le mira inclinando la cabeza, con una botella de ginebra en la mano (llena, que ha traído él).

—He traído esto... —levanta la botella y se la muestra. Inglaterra sigue escondiendo cosas y levanta la cabeza un momento sin parar de moverse rápido, encastándolo todo bajo la manta.

—_Wonderful_, pero ya tengo.

—Esta es para _moi _y no te voy a dar ni un poco —le sonríe acercándose a él y sentándose en el sillón de al lado.

—Pues vete a tu casa a bebértela —sigue, recogiendo los pañuelos.

—_Non_ —responde recargándose en el asiento y abriendo la botella. Le da un trago largo.

—¡No necesito una niñera! ¡Déjame tranquilo!

—No vengo como tu niñera, _mon amour..._ —le mira—, vengo como tu amigo.

—No somos amigos —protesta de nuevo.

—Bueno, como tu enemigo si quieres... pero vengo aquí como todos los años y nunca me voy así que no sé qué es lo que te sorprende tanto —le mira a los ojos.

—Siempre vienes a molestarme —le mira de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados y luego le quita la botella de Ginebra—. Y no bebas que no pienso sujetarte el pelo ni dejar que vomites aquí.

Francia le sonríe un poquito sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón unas cartas. Inglaterra solloza y se limpia los ojos, sorbiéndose los mocos que le están a punto de salir otra vez, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Francia se levanta, guardándose las cartas en el bolsillo y sentándose en el sillón junto al inglés. Le abraza. Inglaterra que ya lleva media botella de Ginebra él solo, rompe a llorar.

—Ehh... ehh... venga... tranquilo —susurra Francia con paciencia, acariciándole la espalda.

—Por qué se fueeee... todo el mundo se vaaaa... —llora encogiéndose en los brazos de Francia.

—Venga, venga... _Amérique_ te quiere mucho y yo también —le besa la cabeza y le acaricia la espalda aún más, hablándole con voz dulce.

—Australia se fue, Canada se fue, Seychelles se fue, India se fue... Sealand se ira también... Y Scotland... —lloriquea más.

—Pero al final todos regresan contigo y te quieren y te mandan regalos...

—Nadie me manda regalos, ni siquiera tuve un regalo de cumpleaños, ni nadie me llamó ni me felicitó porque nadie me quiere y todos se van —sigue llorando desconsolado.

—Pero si claro que te queremos... yo te quiero más que a nadie —le susurra sinceramente dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—No es verdad que me quieran, no tendrían por qué haberse ido si me quisieran —llora.

—La gente sólo crece, _mon amour..._ y cuando la gente crece se va de casa —explica lo mismo que le ha explicado UN MILLÓN DE VECES antes.

—No tienen p-porque irse y-yo les cuido... America... Un niño pequeño...

Francia le pasa la mano por el pelo, se levanta, quitando la manta y todas las cosas que están debajo de ella, arrugando la nariz con los pañuelos sucios y luego le pone una mano en el pecho, acostándose ya totalmente junto a él sin ganas de machacarle mucho más dejándole llorar hasta que se quedan los dos dormidos.

xoOXOox

Suena el timbre de casa de Estados Unidos y éste corre hasta la puerta y la abre de golpe. Un chico de UPS levanta las cejas sorprendido y Canadá que está tras él levanta la mano, aunque no creo que nadie le vea.

—_Ehm... hello. Eh... I'm searching for..._ —el chico lee su albarán—. _Mr. United States of America?_

—_It's meeee!_ ¿De quién es el regalo?

—Ah... pues no lo dice. ¿Puede firmar aquí?

—_Sure!_ —sonríe contento tomando la pluma y firmando, agregando unas estrellas de más. El chico asiente y le tiende una caja de plástico blanco opaco de unos cuarenta centímetros de arista. Estados Unidos sonríe y Canadá aprovecha que el chico se va.

—_Brother!_

_—Thanks! Have an awesome independence day! _

—Usted también —desea el chico con una sonrisa.

—_Oh! Brother!_ —le salta encima y lo abraza sonriendo

—_Happy birthday!_ —le abraza de vuelta desde el suelo porque seguro se han caído los dos

Estados Unidos se ríe tomando a su hermano de la cabeza y empezando a despeinarle. Canadá se muere de risa e intenta despeinarle un poco también. Seguro lo logra un poco, pero Estados Unidos es más fuerte y termina por vencerle.

—JA! _I WIN!_ —exclama contento entre risas

—¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! —responde Canadá moviendo los brazos para que se detenga.

Estados Unidos sigue unos segundos más y luego finamente se detiene antes de matar al canadiense. Canadá respira agitadamente desde el suelo y se vuelve a poner bien las gafas.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco más, tomando su caja del suelo.

—¡Tengo un regalo de cumpleaaaañoooos y tú nooooo!

—Sí tengo uno —responde sonriendo y levantándose, tomando la bolsa que ha traído.

Estados Unidos se levanta de un salto con su caja en una mano y extiende la otra.

—¡Pero es mío!

Canadá se ríe y se lo da. Estados Unidos abre la bolsa de su hermano con muchísima impaciencia. Es la versión con figurita del juego de XBox Assassins Creed III sobre la guerra de Independencia que salía HOY. Y la figurita es el protagonista con la bandera de los Estados Unidos. Adivinen quién abre muchísimo los ojos.

—_OH my God!_ —exclama viendo la figura con los ojos desorbitados—. Laordeneymedijeronqueestabaagotadaeintentecomprarl aenotrositioynopudeyteniaqueesperartresdiasmasy_brotherisawesomethanks!_

—Sabía que lo reservaste en Ubisoft, me costó mucho anular tu reserva para conseguirte la edición limitada... yo les dije que te dijeran que estaba agotada —se rasca la cabeza con cara de culpable.

—_Brother! Thanks Thanks Thanks!_ —salta y le abraza. Canadá le abraza de nuevo riéndose.

—_It's awesome! _¿Ya viste mi bandera? ¿Ya la viste? —se lo embute en los ojos. Canadá da gracias por las gafas.

—_Yes, yes_ —se ríe—. ¿Vamos a probarlo?

—_Yes!_ Vamos, vamos... Solo déjame abrir esto —pide dándole al canadiense su regalo para que lo sostenga y mirando la caja de plástico—. ¿Qué será?

—Ni idea — Canadá se acerca a él mientras sostiene el juego—. ¿No hay ninguna etiqueta?

—No, _nothing _—intenta abrirla. Se abre un poquito y Estados Unidos intenta mirar por el agujero. Pero no se puede ver nada. Hace más fuerza para abrir, por lo que se abre de golpe cediendo y explota con un líquido rojo espeso (que es sangre) cubriéndoles a ambos.

—Pero... _What the... iugh!_

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —Protesta Canadá quitándose las gafas y limpiándose la cara con un kleenex.

—_Fucking... Blood!_

—¡Es asqueroso! —Agrega Canadá y le pasa un pañuelo.

Estados Unidos está haciendo cara de asco absoluto, intentando limpiarse su jersey nuevo de football americano... sin ningún éxito. Canadá se quita su sudadera que igualmente esta toda cubierta de sangre.

— ¿Pero a quién mierda se le ocurre?

Canadá se la pasa por el pelo, pensando que se le ocurren pocas opciones.

—_El fucking commie Of the HELL!_ —se le ocurre (sí, sí... Apenas)

—Bueno, alguien que te... —se detiene—. Puede ser alguien más, hay más gente que te odia —responde mirándole de reojo, pero poco convencido en realidad.

—No, no, no! _It's him!_ Bleurgh! —cara de asco total, una arcada—. Voy a la ducha... Puedes ducharte abajo.

Canadá asiente levantándose también y piensa que, de hecho, prefiere los girasoles que le regaló a él antes que la caja explosiva. Suena el teléfono de Rusia, quien mira el número antes de contestar. "США"

—_Privet,_ cerdo capitalista! _S Dnem Rozhdeniya!_

—¿Te das cuenta de lo demente que estás?

—De nada —responde sin escucharle.

— ¡No te estoy dando las gracias! —chilla Estados Unidos.

—Ya sabía que te gustaría, no necesito que me agradezcas dos veces.

—¡No, pero es que no me ha gustado! ¡Estás LOCO!

—_Da_, ya sé que te ha gustado, no tienes que repetírmelo todo —responde con el ceño fruncido.

—¡ES QUE ERES TONTO Y NO ME ESCUCHAS! —histericolocoperdido

—¡No soy tonto! ¿Por qué siempre me estás insultando?

—¡ODIO TU REGALO!

—¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué me das las gracias y me dices que te gusta y ahora que lo odias?

Estados Unidos respira con dificultad.

—NUNCA DIJE QUE ME GUSTARA.

—Creo que te ha sentado mal algo, ya no sabes ni lo que dices...

—Sé perfectamente bien lo que digo, _fucking commie_. NO ME MANDES _BLOOD!_ ¡ERES UN PSICÓPATA!

—¿Estás enfadado? —pregunta Rusia no muy seguro.

—_Ye..._ _NO! _—pensándoselo bien porque decirle a Rusia que le ha hecho enfadar en su cumpleaños es una mala idea.

—Entonces te ha gustado —sonríe.

—_You FREAK! NO!_

—Entonces sí te has enfadado —sonríe más.

—¡No me he enfadado! ¡Déjame en paz!

—Hablar contigo es divertido, dices cosas extrañas —Rusia se ríe un poco.

—_Go to HELL!_ —grita Estados Unidos histérico y le cuelga. Canadá parpadea y levanta una ceja.

—_IhatehimIHATEHIM_

Canadá se pasa una mano por el pelo mojado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Ese estúpido está Loco!

—_Yes, well..._ te ha mandado una caja de sangre.

—¡Y cree que me ha gustado!

—_What?_

—¡Yes... Cree que le he hablado para agradecerle porque me ha GUSTADO! _He's crazy._

Canadá se pellizca el puente de la nariz y suspira, escondiendo un poco una sonrisa traidora de que le hace gracia por la desesperación y frustración que Rusia provoca a todo el mundo con su densidad. Estados Unidos respira unos cuantos segundos, histérico y luego se calma a sí mismo.

— ¿Sabes algo de _Iggy_?

—Más vale que no... le des importancia. Oh, no. Ni idea.

—Me mandó el clásico mensaje en la noche.

Canadá tuerce el morro.

—Debe estar de resaca ahora...

—Seguro... ¿Crees que venga?

Canadá mira al suelo y traga saliva, porque no lo cree.

—_Damn._ ¿Cuantos años tendrán que pasar para que no esté enfadado conmigo este día?

Canadá suspira y le mira.

—Es... un crío

—_Totally!_ No sé cómo puede criticarme y regañarme todo el tiempo por eso.

—Seguro luego vienen Sey y Australia —trata de consolarle Canadá.

—Nah, está bien. Va a venir también_ Japan_ y _Spain_ y _Prussia_ y les he invitado a todos.

—_And F..._ —empieza a preguntar Canadá y luego se detiene—. _Awesome _— Sonríe.

—_France_ me hablo ayer en la noche y me dijo que iba a darse una vuelta a ver a _Iggy..._

—Bien, quizás vengan los dos —responde Canadá poco convencido.

—¡Ojalá! ¡Vamos a probar mi regalo! —Estados Unidos le empuja del hombro. Canadá sonríe dejándose empujar.

xoOXOox

Inglaterra se revuelve en la cama sintiendo el clásico taladro del doce mañanero de vecino tocacojones en su cabeza.

—_Bonjour!_ — Francia le saluda una voz terriblemente familiar.

—_Gaaagh!_ —responde sin abrir los ojos, en tono de protesta y con la voz terriblemente pastosa.

Francia se sienta en la cama junto a él y le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—_Geee... Uf... Lus..._ —trata de decir entreabriendo los ojos y arrepintiéndose al instante.

—Te traje té negro cargado y un par de aspirinas...

Inglaterra hunde la cara en el cojín, derrotado.

—_'ill me..._

Francia le sonríe, acariciándole la espalda.

—Ten cuidado con lo que pides, _mon petit..._

—También te he... Dicho que te largues y no me... Has hecho caso —replica Inglaterra con dificultad.

—El té se está enfriando...

—_Bloody hell, _pues bien por él —sigue de forma ahogada por culpa del cojín.

—Venga, cher...

—Mmmm —protesta sujetándose la cabeza con las manos tratando de presionarla y luego hace ruiditos de lloriqueo.

Francia sigue acariciándole la espalda lentamente

—¿Le has puesto Ginebra al té?

—_Oui..._ —admite, porque en realidad sí le ha puesto un poco, conociéndolo bien

—Pues llévatelo y no vuelvas hasta que sea un poco de té en la Ginebra —sigue con la cara hundida en el cojín.

—_Angleterre..._ siéntate, venga —le rasca un poco el cuero cabelludo

—Nooo —lloriquea y hace ruiditos de asco, apretando los ojos e incluso alguna arcada que no llega a ser nada porque no tiene nada que sacar—. Tengo sed.

—Traje agua también. Necesitas comer algo y tomarte el par de aspirinas —Francia intenta girarle boca arriba.

—Nooo —protesta sin poder resistir que le gire.

—Venga _cher,_ vas a sentirte mejor —le acaricia la cara arrugando un poco la nariz porque huele a cantina aún. Se agacha a él y le toma de atrás de los hombros, intentando incorporarle.

—Mis ojos... ¡Y me va a estallar la cabeza! —protesta sin ayudarle nada en absoluto, con las manos en la cara.

—Bien... dejará de estallarte en cuanto te tomes las pastillas —logra sentarle más o menos (más menos que más), poniéndole un par de cojines en la espalda.

—No quiero... Vas a envenenarme... Si me matas te asesino —responde aun haciéndose presión contra los ojos con las manos.

—Vale... es un trato —le besa rápidamente en los labios, soltándole.

Inglaterra se queda paralizado y se sonroja un poco con el beso, aun con las manos en los ojos... Y como se le revuelven las tripas tiene otra arcada.

—Como vomites un beso mío, te juro que no te doy más —indica el francés frunciendo el ceño un poquito y girándose a la mesita de noche.

—Todos tus besos me provocan vómito —replica un poco orgulloso de haber logrado molestarle aun sin querer.

—Merci... siempre tan adorable.

Inglaterra sonríe un poco y Francia le saca la lengua.

—¿Vas a vomitar?

—Sólo si me besas de nuevo.

—Eres un tonto.

—Aaaaagh —protesta por la cabeza.

El francés toma dos pastillas de un bote que está puesto en la mesita de noche y se las extiende. Inglaterra tiene las manos sobre los ojos y no ve un pimiento.

Francia le vuelve a besar en los labios e Inglaterra se vuelve que quedar paralizado.

—Venga... Vamos por la pastilla.

Inglaterra traga saliva paladeando un poco y acaba por entreabrir los ojos. Francia le mete dos tabletas a la boca. El inglés se atraganta un poco pero se las traga.

El francés le ofrece agua en un vaso, acariciándole la cara y el pelo. Inglaterra toma el vaso bebiéndosela como si fuera ambrosía.

Francia le mira sonriendo mientras bebe, Inglaterra se acaba toda el agua enseguida y le mira porque quiere más.

—Dame el vaso... Y tomate el té en lo que voy por más.

Inglaterra se lo tiende, buscando el té en la mesita.

—¿Que vamos a hacer hoy? —pregunta Francia entrado al baño y llenando el vaso con agua.

—Dime que es cinco de Julio.

—Mmmm... Es cinco de Julio —responde regresando a su cuarto y extendiéndole el vaso.

—¿Lo es? —extiende la mano para tomar el vaso.

—Mmmm… Si quieres puede serlo, yo puedo actuar como que lo es — Francia se sienta otra vez junto a Inglaterra y le sonríe. El inglés deja el vaso en la mesilla, recoge las piernas y hunde la cara en las manos.

—_My god..._

_—Quoiiii?_

Inglaterra solloza un poco

—_Angleterre..._ venga ya —le abraza.

—Vete a casa —protesta moviéndose.

—No me voy a ir... —insiste sin quitarse.

—Déjame —se hace bolita.

—¿No te estás quejando de que todo el mundo te deja solo y a la primera de cambio me echas? —pregunta abrazando a la bolita.

—_Shut up,_ es mejor estar solo, así nadie te molesta.

—Pues mala tarde para ti —le acaricia la espalda.

—... y nadie puede dejarte solo...—susurra Inglaterra con otro sollozo.

—Pero no estás soooolo. _Angleteeeeerre_ —le mece un poco como si fuera niño pequeño.

—Quiero alcohol.

—No te has tomado el té...

—No quiero té, quiero alcohol.

—El té tiene alcohol... —se le acuesta encima y le busca la cara, dándole un beso en la mejilla o en el temple o en lo que alcance. El inglés le mira por entre los dedos con los ojos llorosos. Francia le sonríe un poquito y le acaricia la cabeza.

—Vete a casa —susurra extendiendo una mano para tomar la taza de té, bebiéndosela.

Francia toma una de las galletas que le trajo a Inglaterra junto con el té y la mordisquea un poco.

—Podríamos ir a pasear en barco... —piensa en voz alta.

—No quiero ir a la calle —se acaba el té y se vuelve a hacer bolita cubriéndose con las sábanas. Francia hace los ojos en blanco empezando a intentar destaparle.

—Venga... vamos a hacer algo para distraerte, es lo que necesitas. El día es una mierda ya lo sabemos todos... sólo quiero distraerte.

—Vete a casa, ya estoy distraído —forcejea con las sábanas para que no se las quite. El mayor se mete un poco a las sábanas que quedan sueltas, cubriéndose con la manta y abraza a la bolita que tiene junto a sí.

—¿Le has hablado? —susurra Inglaterra.

—_Oui_ —asiente acariciándole lo que debe ser el brazo —, hable ayer antes de venir aquí.

—El día es hoy, no ayer

—Lo sé... no le he hablado aún...

—Tienes que llamarle.

—_Oui..._ le envié un regalo —susurra y sonríe un poco, de que esté haciendo este drama y además le esté recordando que debe de hablarle.

—¿Qué le has regalado?

—Un par de trajes, un juego que me dijo Canadá que quería y una caja de champagne para la celebración... con la que seguro va a terminar por bañarse en lugar de bebérsela, pero bueno.

Inglaterra suspira.

—Le... mandé también un regalo... en tu nombre.

—_WHAT?_ —chilla girándose de golpe.

Francia le mira con cara de culpable.

—¡Pero tú... Pero _what the hell_ te has creído! —grita levantándose, muy enojado.

—Sólo pensé que debías mandarle algo... y que querrías mandarle algo de no ser por... bueno —le mira.

—¡Ni debía ni quería mandarle una mierda! _What the bloody hell, France?_ ¿Qué coño le has mandado?

—Una figura de acción que me sugirió Canadá... sólo pensé que a él le haría ilusión —se sienta.

—¡Y una mierda! ¿Qué _bloody_ figura?

—Ehhh... Un set de... _Allò _o algo así —sigue mirándole.

—¡Dime el _bloody _nombre, _bollocks!_ —grita en exigencia apretando los ojos.

—Ahh... —Francia le mira con cara de angustias —Mac... algo, Mac... algo, edición de _anniversaire._

—Ok! ¡Y ahora largo de mi casa! —exige Inglaterra muy enojado tomando su teléfono.

Francia se acuesta otra vez en la cama llevándose las manos a la cara. Mientras, Inglaterra escribe un mensaje a USA "cualquier cosa que te llegue hoy en mi nombre, no lo he mandado yo"

"Mmmm... ¿hablas de mi figura de Halo que mandó France en tu nombre? Ya lo suponía..." Inglaterra se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo y mira a Francia.

—Lo siento, ¿vale?

—No me importa, no sé con qué derecho te crees, pero ya he tenido bastante. Fuera. De. Mi. Casa.

Francia suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Vengo aquí cada año y trato de hacerte la vida ligeramente menos miserable este día —le mira a los ojos—, no importa todo lo mal que estés, estoy aquí y te acompaño... todos los años.

—¡Y ningún año te pido que vengas y ningún año te quiero aquí! —grita señalando la puerta.

Francia parpadea, Inglaterra le mira fijamente. Entonces el francés baja la cabeza, rindiéndose, y se sienta en la cama, bajando los pies. Inglaterra sigue mirándole fijamente con el ceño fruncido y las rodillas temblándole.

—Déjame vestirme entonces... —susurra mirándose las manos.

El inglés se cruza de brazos. Francia se levanta y le mira.

—Venga _Angleterre_, sólo estoy aquí para intentar hacerte sentir mejor. Dices que todos nos vamos, y yo estoy en la mejor disposición de quedarme aquí... es MUY difícil tratarte —"protesta" con voz bastante dulce.

El aludido tiembla, pero no desfrunce el ceño ni relaja los labios.

—No te importa quién se va y quién no, quiero que te largues —exige con la voz quebrada. Francia aprieta los ojos y suspira. Y toma una decisión, acercándosele.

El inglés se frota los ojos porque aún le duele la cabeza y se encuentra fatal.

—Replantéate las cosas... no te quita nada que esté aquí, sólo te has enfadado mucho por algo que hice y no debí hacer, pero puedo hacerte algo de comer, o estar contigo en la tarde... ver fotos, yo qué sé —insiste Francia con paciencia y voz mesurada, acercándose a Inglaterra hasta parársele enfrente.

—¡SI ME QUITA! ¡Mira que angustia me haces pasar, me duele la cabeza y no tengo ganas de discutir ni hablar contigo! ¡Ni quiero que veas mis fotos! ¡No debías saber ni que existen! ¡Sólo me das problemas! ¡Lárgate y no te metas en esto!

Francia descubre que esto era mucho más fácil de hacer cuando era un idiota frío. Inglaterra se da la vuelta buscando una botella de whiskey escondida en su cuarto.

—También te preparo té, te subo a la cama y te pongo el pijama — dice Francia, frunciendo el ceño.

Inglaterra se toma un buen trago y se mete al baño. Francia suspira haciendo los ojos en blanco y empezando a buscar su ropa.

Inglaterra mea en el baño y luego toma otro trago largo, empezando a llorar allí. El francés se viste, hace la cama (cosa MUY rara), se arregla un poco y toca la puerta del baño. Inglaterra no contesta, sentado sobre la taza, con la cara entre las manos por que acaba de echar a Francia y se va a quedar solo todo el día.

—¿_Angleterre,_ puedes _s'il vous plait_ salir un segundo?

Inglaterra solloza fuerte y no responde. Francia mira al techo y hace los ojos en blanco. Pone la mano en el picaporte y gira, sabiendo que dos veces es mucho pedir. Inglaterra

sigue llorando y mira la puerta, tomando más whiskey.

—¿Sabes el trabajo que me va a costar echar la puerta abajo?—protesta.

—¿Por qué no te vas? —pregunta Inglaterra frustrado, limpiándose los ojos.

—De hecho... debe haber en algún lado llaves para la puerta, tendré que ir... y buscarlas —sentencia cruzándose de brazos al lado de la puerta.

—¡No busques nada y vete! —golpea la puerta y se deja caer de rodillas en el suelo en plan muy dramático.

—Ábreme la estúpida puerta o voy a ir al ático de _merde_ a buscar las llaves —insiste Francia.

—No hay una llave para un _bloody_ pestillo, _git _—se hace bolita en el suelo.

—¿Por qué me haces la vida difícil, _Angleterre_? —protesta enfadado yéndose a sentar a la cama.

El inglés sigue llorando. Francia espera un rato. Si espera suficiente rato, la puerta acabara entreabriéndose un poquito.

Espera suficiente rato, créeme... Francia no va a irse hoy... Inglaterra tiene luz verde para hacer muuuuuuchas cosas.

Francia suspira en cuanto la puerta se abre, mirándola más o menos como miraría a un cervatillo asustadizo. Inglaterra mira por la rendija. El francés le mira sin moverse, sentado en el suelo, recargado en la cama.

—No se ha ido... —susurra Inglaterra para sí mismo.

Francia pone de lado la revista que estaba leyendo, mirando atentamente a la puerta. Inglaterra se encoge un poco más en el suelo mientras mira por la rendija pensado en si tendría que salir e intentar echarle otra vez. Se le revuelve el estómago con ello porque le ha costado bastante la otra vez.

Francia encoge las piernas y recarga la cabeza en ellas, cerrando los ojos, preguntándose cómo coño es que decidió hacerse amigo de este tipo tan complejo, testarudo y necio.

Inglaterra sigue observándole ahí sentado, porque al final está ahí... Por él... Y no se ha ido... Pero hace todas esas cosas como mandarle... ¡Por qué le ha mandado algo a ese niño idiota! Quizás sí debería haberle mandado algo él mismo... Pero...

—¿Quieres comer algo? —pregunta Francia con el mismo tono de hace rato.

Inglaterra cierra la puerta de golpe asustándose y Francia quiere darse un tiro en la cabeza

El británico toma otro trago de whiskey, muy nervioso. El francés suspira llevándose las dos manos a la cara.

—¡Vete! —grita desde el baño.

Francia toma su revista y empieza a leerla otra vez. Al cabo de un rato, más corto ahora, vuelve a entreabrirse un poco la puerta. Francia ni se molesta en verla.

—No se ha ido aún... —vuelve a susurrarse.

Francia cambia la hoja de la revista.

—¿Por qué no se va? —Inglaterra le pregunta a sus hadas en un tono más alto.

Francia levanta las cejas, pensando que Inglaterra se ha vuelto completamente majareta

—No se va, no se va, yo se lo he dicho muchas veces y no me hace caso, no puede quedarse aquí si yo le he dicho que se vaya —sigue, mirándole por la rendija.

Francia tararea algo muy muy bajito.

—Ahora está cantando y sigue ahí sentado tan tranquilo.

Francia pasa la hoja de la revista, escuchando atentamente lo que dice Inglaterra

—Ya le he dicho que se vaya, cuantas veces tengo que decirle lo mismo —protesta el inglés como si hablara con alguien más.

Francia se tiene que morder el labio para no contestarle, empezando a impacientarse.

—No, no lo sé... Creo que tiene hambre, antes ha dicho algo de que tiene hambre —trago de Whiskey.

Francia empieza a preguntarse cuantas botellas de whiskey ha metido Inglaterra ahí, que sólo ha sido una, pero llena. Inglaterra sigue mirándole y se apoya en el marco de la puerta vigilándole, sin decir nada un rato.

Y Francia asegura su entrada al cielo. El inglés se queda dormido y se cae al suelo abriendo la puerta porque está apoyado en ella. Se resbala por ella sin despertarse, vamos. Entonces Francia hace los ojos en blanco y se levanta, queriendo matarle.

—_Angleterreeeeee _—protesta.

El aludido se hace bolita en el suelo, dormido.

—_France..._ —susurra.

—Estoy aquí, _mon petit monstre_ —se acerca a él y le pasa una mano por el pelo

Inglaterra lloriquea en sueños y Francia hace un esfuerzo agachándose por cargarle, lográndolo con bastante esfuerzo... Y bastantes maldiciones. E Inglaterra... en cuanto le levanta le abraza y llora más fuerte.

—Oh... _Angleterre _—le acaricia la espalda dejando de decir maldiciones, dejándole caer en la cama.

Inglaterra no se deja ir y Francia se cae con él. El inglés le abraza muy muy fuerte para que no se vaya.

—_Je t'aime, mon petit lapin_ —es lo único que atina a decir el francés, ahogándose un poco con el abrazo.

Inglaterra llora en su cuello mientras Francia le acaricia la espalda y le canta una canción que le cantaba cuando eran pequeños, logrando que Inglaterra se calme un poco respirando agitado. Francia le besa la mejilla y luego los labios.

—Te dije que te fueras, pero no quiero que te vayas —susurra.

—Por eso no me fui... —susurra de vuelta.

Inglaterra solloza.

—No hay motivo para llorar, _mon petit._

—Se fue...

—Pero está bien y te quiere... No está aquí, pero te quiere.

—Me lo ha dicho.

—¿Veeees?

Inglaterra se sorbe los mocos.

—Todas tus colonias te quieren.

—Todos se han ido —vuelve a llorar.

—Se han ido porque se han hecho grandes... Eso es bueno.

—Yo no quería que se fueran, todo el mundo se va, no quiero que se hagan grandes —llora otra vez.

Francia le acaricia la espalda.

—Tengo hambre —dice, secándose los ojos.

Francia le besa cada ojo y le acaricia la mejilla.

—Quiero chocolate.

—Mmmm... ¿Caliente?

—No. Algo con chocolate... Un brownie —lloriquea— o un coulant.

—Un coulant... Bien, eso se puede hacer —Francia le sonríe y le limpia los ojos

Inglaterra cierra los ojos y sonríe un poquito porque acaba de tener una idea peligrosa fruto del alcohol y el dolor de cabeza. Francia sonríe más.

* * *

_No te olvides de agradecerle a Tari su trabajo de edición en tu review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Inglaterra cierra los ojos y sonríe un poquito porque acaba de tener una idea peligrosa fruto del alcohol y el dolor de cabeza. Francia sonríe más._

* * *

—¿En qué maldad estás pensando?

El inglés se sonroja de golpe abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¡No pienso en una maldad! —miente.

—Bueno, vale... Tranquilo — Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo e Inglaterra se relaja un poco—. ¿Entonces _quoi_? ¿Vamos a cocinar?

—Hazlo tú, yo voy a ducharme a ver si me despejo un poco —pide.

—Bien —le besa los labios suavemente.

El inglés cierra los ojos y luego vuelve a abrirlos, mirándole.

—_Quoi_? —sonríe. Inglaterra niega con la cabeza, esperando a que salga del cuarto y Francia se levanta y le sonríe yendo a la puerta mientras el inglés sigue mirándole sin moverse. Francia sale y... se queda afuera de la puerta.

Inglaterra se va corriendo al baño para mojarse un poco la cabeza y fingir que se ha duchado, lo más rápido que puede.

Francia levanta las cejas y cuando el inglés sale del baño, aún en pijama, sale del cuarto y se lo debe topar allí.

—_A... llò_

Inglaterra parpadea.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a preguntarte... Mmmm ¿qué quieres beber?

—Té... yo lo haré... luego.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Ah... —Inglaterra vacila—. Buscar ropa...

—Mmmm bien... —Francia le mira.

El inglés sonríe nervioso, moviéndose por la pared para salir del cuarto. Francia le mira pero no le sigue esta vez.

Inglaterra se acerca a las escaleras del desván aún sin dejar de vigilarle, con lo que Francia se ríe un poco y baja las escaleras. Inglaterra sube corriendo cerrando el acceso y buscando unas cuantas cosas. Haciendo... una poción.

Francia baja a la cocina y empieza a preparar el desayuno

Al cabo de un buen rato, Inglaterra baja del desván con un baúl de madera oscura con cierre de metal negro. Cerrado.

—Angleterreeeee!

Deja el baúl en su cuarto y se mete a duchar, ahora sí. Aún desganado y tomando un poco más de Whiskey. Francia sube las escaleras con una charola en la mano mientras Inglaterra sigue duchándose tan tranquilo. Se sienta en la cama y bufa.

Y sale por fin, Inglaterra en albornoz y con la botella de Whiskey (ha recogido antes todas las fotos del salón y todo eso que había sacado).

—¿Cómo estás?

El inglés se pasa una mano por un ojo.

—Me voy a _Washington_.

Francia levanta las cejas hasta el techo.

—¿TE vas a _Washington?_

—_Yes._

—¿Vas a ir al festejo de _Amérique_?

—_Yes_ —asiente. Francia se humedece los labios.

—Bien... voy a ducharme y querría pasar a casa por una maleta, sinceramente.

—Bien —el inglés asiente—. Podemos desayunar primero —señala la bandeja. Francia asiente sentándose en la cama y mirándole a los ojos. El menor se sienta a su lado, apartando el baúl, pero vigilándolo. Francia parpadea notando el baúl y suspira.

—¿Y a qué se debe el cambio tan repentino de pensamiento?

Inglaterra se encoge de hombros.

—En doscientos treinta y seis años, nunca has ido a uno festejo de _Amérique..._ y hace una hora estabas llorando en la cama. Además de que te has tomado... —mira la botella... —una cantidad abundante de alcohol.

Inglaterra esconde un poco la botella con culpabilidad.

—No planeo dejar de tomar alcohol.

—Más la botella de ginebra de ayer... ¿Qué vas a hacer en _Washington_?

—Ir a ver a _America_.

El francés suspira otra vez.

—Esto es infinitamente más simple cuando me cuentas tu plan, ¿sabes? —le mira a los ojos—, no soy tu niñera... soy tu...—Hace una pausa, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz frustrado.

—No hace falta que vengas si no quieres.

—Esto no es divertido así —declara.

Inglaterra le mira mientras come. Francia suspira derrotado negando con la cabeza.

—El cambio de planes tiene que ver con algo, algo que hiciste en el desván mientras yo bajaba a cocinar... no soy idiota. Pretendes hacer algo en _Washington,_ no tengo idea de _quoi_, pero...

El inglés le señala el baúl con la cabeza (es un baúl pequeñito, de la medida de una caja de zapatos).

—Es un baúl...

—Es el regalo para _America._

—¿Qué es?

—Un regalo.

Francia mira a Inglaterra a los ojos, perdiendo la paciencia a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—_Oui,_ eso lo he oído la primera vez. Qué hay adentro del baúl.

—Es para _America_.

—Bien. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —pregunta Francia mirando a Inglaterra a la cara, bajando su plato y poniéndolo en la charola.

—Como quieras —Inglaterra le mira fijamente.

—No dejas de empujarme, de alejarme y de correrme —responde.

—No he dicho que no vengas —se encoge de hombros y toma el Whiskey.

—Pero no quieres un cómplice —agrega Francia mirándose las manos.

—Solo voy a darle a _America_ un regalo y a desearle un feliz cumpleaños... ¿qué cómplice puedo necesitar?

—Sigues insultándome cada vez... —El francés le sonríe.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y bebiendo un poco de whiskey.

—De que no soy ningún idiota...

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, _France_? ¿"Ven conmigo, _please_"? ¿"Lárgate a tu casa y déjame en paz"? No es como que vayas a hacerme caso en ninguna de ambas

—Qué hay en el baúl.

—Mi regalo para _America._

Francia hace los ojos en blanco, se levanta y se mete al baño, sin decir más. Inglaterra toma el baúl y la bandeja y baja corriendo a la cocina a acabar un par de cosas que le faltan a la poción.

Suena el teléfono de Canadá con un mensaje.

Canadá está jugando con Estados Unidos a Assassins Creed, pone el juego en pausa y saca el teléfono mirándolo.

"Voy a _Washington_ con _Angleterre_. Está borracho, necio y _punk_. Lleva un regalo misterioso en una caja, no me ha dicho que es. Alértale"

Canadá parpadea... y lee el mensaje cuatro veces entre las protestas de su hermano por haber parado el juego y le mira.

—_What?_

—Es... _France..._

—Oh... ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo está _Iggy_?

—Dice que vienen.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y se pone serio.

—_What?_

Canadá gira el teléfono y se lo pasa. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

—¿Un... regalo... misterioso? —se muerde el labio y mira a Canadá de reojo —. Oh, oh...

—What? ¿Qué piensas?

—No será capaz de traerme una bomba, ¿verdad?

—Pues... no lo... creo —sonríe nervioso.

—Es que... tú has visto lo RARO que se pone estos días. Raro... RARO. Como _Russia._

El canadiense traga saliva.

—Pero...

—Es decir, no es que no quiera que venga ni nada... siempre he querido que venga... pero a la vez nunca nunca viene y es como... —le mira preocupado.

—Y... ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

—Pues... —Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros —, nada. Que venga. Espero que le gusten los fuegos artificiales y eso... va a ser rarísimo que esté aquí.

—Quizás deberías no abrir su regalo... por si acaso. Pasarlo por rayos X y eso antes. Aunque si son explosivos no le dejarán montarlos en el avión... —sigue pensando Canadá.

—No puede ser peor que el de Russia —insiste.

—Quizás por fin te ha perdonado y... ya —le mira.

—Mmmmm... —saca su teléfono y le enseña el mensaje de media noche que le mandó el inglés.

—Quizás _France_ le convenció esta mañana —propone Canadá bastante inseguro

—Quizás... ¿Por qué no le pides a _France_ que... intente averiguar más del regalo?

Canadá le responde el mensaje a Francia "Eso es muy raro, ¿seguro estáis bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Podrías investigar un poco más sobre el regalo?"

"_Non,_ no estamos bien. _Angleterre_ está en el punto en el que no le importa nada Y sigue bebiendo. Veré si puedo investigar más. Un beso a los dos y _joyeux anniversaire_ para _Amérique_ :) Me dará gusto darle su abrazo"

Inglaterra baja del avión y se aleja hasta el duty free, donde compra otra botella, esta vez de ron. Francia suspira, siguiéndole y pensando que si tan sólo él estuviera tan borracho como el inglés, quizás podría pasarlo bien (Francia opina que la pasó mejor el año pasado que era cómplice del inglés y no su niñera...)

—¿No te arde el estómago?

Inglaterra le mira un segundo y luego se descojona. (Inglaterra opina que puede beber con él si quiere). Francia levanta una ceja.

—_Quoi?_

—Recién estoy llegando al punto adecuado de alcohol en la sangre para poder pilotar un barco como es debido.

—_Mon dieu..._ —Francia se ríe un poco y le quita la botella de la mano—. ¿Sabes? Estoy harto de ti hoy, necesito más o menos el mismo nivel en la sangre que tú para soportarte —empina la botella en su boca.

—¡Cómprate tu propia botella! —protesta el inglés.

—Ñañañaña... ¡COF! ¡COF!. —suelta después de beberse más o menos un tercio de la botella de un trago, tosiendo. Inglaterra le arrebata la botella dirigiéndose a la salida a por un taxi y viendo todas las banderitas y la decoración del cuatro de Julio.

—_I hate this stupid country _— protesta apretando los ojos dándole otro trago a la botella.

—¿Sabes? Yo también lo odio. A este _imbécile_ y a ti.

—Pues vete a tu casa —responde el británico parando un taxi.

—_Oui_, eso voy a hacer —sentencia sin moverse un solo centímetro.

—Habla tú con el _bloody_ taxista o acabaré por arrancarle la cabeza —pide el inglés exasperándose por el acento. Francia se sube tras él, indicándole a dónde van y arrancándole la botella a Inglaterra de la mano.

—_Bloody hell, France_, mira lo que tengo que soportar. Cómprate tu propia botella —Replica tratando de quitársela.

—_Mais oui..._ pobre víctima —replica el aludido alejando la botella del alcance del inglés y preguntándose cómo no hizo esto antes. Ah, sí, porque en el avión no le dejaron subir la botella.

Inglaterra se le tira encima para quitársela.

—Ahh.—Francia le abraza un poco de la cintura y le da un beso en los labios.

Inglaterra... consigue recuperar la botella, pero se sonroja mucho, apartándose. Francia sonríe pasándole una mano por detrás de los hombros, acariciándole la cabeza.

—¡Suéltame! —Inglaterra frunce el ceño, sonrojado.

Francia se le recarga un poco más, dándole un beso en el pelo, sin soltarle. Y el taxi se detiene porque ya han llegado.

El francés saca un billete y le paga al taxista, bajándose detrás de Inglaterra, quien mira la casa con cierta angustia y se le revuelve el estómago, apretando contra sí el baúl. Francia le abraza por la espalda, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del inglés.

—¿Estás bien?

Inglaterra asiente frunciendo el ceño con determinación, dando un paso hacia la casa.

—_Angleterre..._ —suplica Francia sin soltarle. El inglés le mira de reojo—. _S'il vous plaît,_ no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas mañana —pide con voz seria, casi en un susurro.

El británico vuelve a mirar la casa y le da otro trago largo a la botella de ron. Francia sigue mirándole angustiado y él se dirige a la casa sin contestar.

—Ay, _Angleterre..._ —protesta Francia tocando el timbre.

Un joven con una corbata de la bandera estadounidense amarrada en la cabeza, un vaso rojo en la mano y un saco con lentejuelas brillantes bordadas formando la bandera estadounidense abre la puerta.

Se escucha música al fondo.

Inglaterra mira al suelo tomando aire profundamente y volviendo a abrazar su baúl. Francia le pone una mano en el cuello y mira al chico.

—Ehh... _Hello! Come on in!_ —les hace un gesto con la mano y se mete a la casa, sin esperarles ni cerrar la puerta. Inglaterra levanta una ceja y le da otro trago a su botella peligrosamente vacía para lo larga que promete ser la noche.

Francia se queda mirando la puerta y mira a Inglaterra de reojo. Le empuja un poco del cuello invitándole a entrar.

—Venga, vamos adentro...

Inglaterra se muestra reticente, haciendo fuerza y pensando que esto ha sido una de las peores ideas que ha tenido nunca, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Francia le mira de reojo y entra un poco en pánico cuando le ve la cara.

—_Cher... cher,_ ¿qué pasa? —le da la vuelta y le pone ambas manos en los hombros.

El inglés respira con dificultad haciendo un puchero. Francia le acaricia la cara y le pasa una mano por el pelo, levantándole el rostro para que le mire a los ojos.

—¿Qué hay en la caja? —urge a que le diga.

Inglaterra la abraza con fuerza temblando y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no echarse a llorar, sin conseguirlo del todo. Se limpia los ojos lo más disimuladamente que puede. El francés le mira mordiéndose el labio y le besa la frente, e Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se sorbe los mocos.

—Háblame, _Angleterre_ —prácticamente suplica, muy muy frustrado, sin entender un pimiento. El inglés traga saliva y entreabre los labios.

—_I..._

El francés le mira con toda su atención. El menor se humedece los labios y le mira a los ojos. Francia le mira preocupado. Inglaterra le toma del cuello y le besa con ansia, con miedo, con frustración, con nervios... Con todo.

Y Francia le responde el beso, con los mismos sentimientos, tomándole del cuello. Al cabo de unos segundos Inglaterra se separa, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. Francia también se siente más tranquilo acariciándole la mejilla y mirándole a los ojos.

—Lo que sea que le vayas a dar... ¿es irreversible? —pregunta en un tono mucho menos consternado. Inglaterra le mira como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, tensándose otra vez—. Oui/Non. Respóndeme —ordena.

—No le voy a dar nada —responde negando con la cabeza, asustado, dando un paso atrás.

—¿Qué tienes en la caja? —pregunta más imperativamente esta vez, aunque con un tono de voz bastante suave, dando un paso al frente.

Inglaterra se abraza a ella, dando un pasito atrás otra vez.

—¿Es irreversible? —vuelve a preguntar.

Inglaterra solloza.

—Vamos a casa —sentencia Francia empujándole hacia la salida.

Inglaterra mira dentro de la casa viendo las banderas y la música y la decoración y todo y se le revuelven las tripas y luego mira a Francia, frunciendo el ceño con eso. Francia sigue empujándole un poco con cierta determinación, logrando que baje los tres escalones de la puerta, pero el inglés hace un gesto brusco para soltarse.

—Vete tú si quieres.

—No quiero irme, quiero que me digas que hay en la caja, para YO decidir por ti si quieres o no quieres arrepentirte toda tu vida de lo que planeas darle —replica Francia dejando de empujarle y encarándole.

El inglés le mira y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas otra vez.

—Vete a la mierda, haré esto yo solo. Como siempre.

—¡Y un HUEVO como siempre! ¿Qué coño vas a darle? ¡Dime que es! —chilla Francia.

—Que te jodan —responde el inglés con absoluta acritud, muy dolido. Ahora sí llorando, se da la vuelta y se encamina hacia el interior de la casa otra vez con las rodillas temblorosas. Francia le sigue con el ceño fruncido y como siempre que hacen estas cosas, le detiene del brazo con fuerza.

El inglés le da un empujón MUY fuerte y casi sin mirarle, sin ninguna consideración. Francia sale volando, pegando en el marco de la puerta y cayéndose sentado en el suelo.

Inglaterra entra a la fiesta saludando de pasada a los demás invitados que parecen todos muy sorprendidos de que esté ahí y empiezan a callarse y a mirarle a medida que va entrando a buscar a Estados Unidos. Él se sorbe los mocos y se limpia la cara lo más sutilmente que puede.

Japón, que estaba hablando con Estados Unidos, se calla en cuanto ve venir al inglés, levantando las cejas. Estados Unidos se gira en redondo, sorbiendo su Coca Cola de la lata. Inglaterra se para delante suyo mirándole sin sonreír, con el corazón acelerado, respirando profundamente. Al estadounidense se le borra la sonrisa un instante, levantando las cejas.

El inglés, agarrándose muy fuerte a la botella que lleva en la mano como si fuera a sujetarle, mientras todos los presentes, le miran sosteniendo el aliento más o menos, incluido Francia, que se ha levantado del suelo con ayuda de Prusia y España que estaban por ahí.

—_Iggy... _—Estados Unidos le sonríe un poquito.

—_Ha-Happy_ —susurra, el inglés hace una pausa cerrando los ojos y suspira—. _Birthday._

Estados Unidos sonríe mucho, mucho, mucho más, y... cosa muy muy sorprendente, logra vencer el impulso de abrazarle o molestarle o reírse.

—_Tha... thank you._

El inglés traga saliva y le entrega el baúl, aún sin mirarle.

—Esto es para ti.

Estados Unidos toma el baúl y le da su Coca Cola para que se la detenga. Inglaterra la toma y mira alrededor nervioso. El estadounidense mira el baúl y lo primero que hace es agitarlo un poco, sin dejar de sonreír. No se oye nada dentro.

—No lo abras aquí —le pide el inglés al notar a la gente.

—Oh... _why?_ —le mira un poco apenado —. Es... es el mejor regalo que nadie me ha dado nunca para mi cumpleaños, seguro —sentencia.

—_Please_ —el inglés le mira y pone la mano sobre el baúl, incómodo.

—A excepción de la figura que me dio Canadá en la mañana... —puntualiza Estados Unidos sonriendo un poco —, es el tipo del Assassin's Creed III y tiene una bandera de... —se detiene y levanta las cejas. Le sonríe y le toma del brazo—. ¿Me acompañas a la cocina a que lo abra?

Inglaterra traga saliva y asiente. Estados Unidos sonríe contento y camina con él hasta la cocina, agitando aún el baúl. Francia abre los ojos con terror caminando hasta la cocina también. Inglaterra aprovecha ese momento para sacar la poción del bolsillo y mezclarla con la Coca Cola de Estados Unidos que lleva en la mano.

Estados Unidos entra a la cocina con todo y baul, mientras Francia se esconde junto a la puerta y en cuanto ésta se cierra, mira por el vidrio redondo.

Inglaterra comprueba nervioso que no les sigan y no ve a nadie, mira a Estados Unidos, quien, en cuanto entran a la cocina, mira al inglés.

—¿Esto tiene llave o lo abro así como así?

—Tiene una llave, no destroces nada. Ahora te la doy —responde mientras busca un vaso en los armarios, llevando la Coca Cola en la mano. La deja en el mármol, sirviéndose el ron en el vaso que ha sacado, luego toma la Coca Cola y su vaso y se la tiende a Estados Unidos.

—Primero brinda conmigo —pide levantando su vaso. Estados Unidos sonríe y choca la lata contra el vaso.

—¡Porque estás aquí! —indica. Inglaterra sonríe un poquito.

—Por qué te haces mayor —responde.

Estados Unidos sonríe orgulloso y se lleva el popote a la boca tomando toda la Coca Cola de un trago, haciendo MUUUUUUCHO ruido. Inglaterra se toma su vaso de ron también de golpe.

Francia sigue mirando la escena a través del vidrio.

—Ahora la llave —pide Estados Unidos extendiendo una mano.

Y no le pasa nada a Estados Unidos porque la poción que le ha dado no hace efecto hasta al cabo de las horas. Inglaterra se descuelga la cadena con la llave que lleva al cuello, extendiéndosela.

Estados Unidos la toma y abre la caja con ansias. Dentro de ella hay un muñeco de trapo de un conejito de hace como cientos de años. Es el conejito que usaba para dormir las raras veces que se quedaba en Londres.

Estados Unidos parpadea y parpadea otra vez, mirando al conejito sorprendido.

—Te dije que se había perdido por que ya eras muy mayor para seguir usándolo. Ahora ya eres bastante mayor para saberlo —indica sirviéndose otro vaso de ron. Estados Unidos saca el conejo de la caja mirándolo serio.

—_M-Mr. Carrot..._ —susurra.

Inglaterra se bebe el ron y le mira. Francia, por cierto, está limpiándose las lágrimas desde el vidrio, porque es todo un sentimental. Estados Unidos se rasca la cabeza mirando al conejo con un nudo en el estómago.

— _I-Iggy... _

—¿Esto es lo que quieres, no? No tiene sentido que siga guardado en una casa que no es la tuya.

Estados Unidos suspira, cerrando los ojos.

—_Iggy... please..._ —susurra.

—Haz con él lo que quieras, tíralo... igualmente está muy viejo —sigue, mirando el muñeco.

—No quiero tirarlo, esto... esto es absurdo. Hace doscientos años de esto, _Iggy, please!_

Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo, le mira y suspira.

—_Good nigth, mister United States of America. I see you tomorrow morning_ —sentencia antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina.

Estados Unidos le mira irse tristemente, abrazando a su conejo y hoy en la noche, dormirá abrazándolo. Lo cual, al parecer, va a agradecer en cuanto se despierte.

Inglaterra sale con las rodillas temblándole, de nuevo agarrado a su botella de ron como si ésta fuera a sujetarle. Francia le sigue a distancia prudente.

El inglés pide un taxi pensando en si irse a la embajada y recuerda que lleva un pedo de whiskey un poco gordo, así que pide que le lleven a un hotel donde no estén de fiesta. Francia le sigue afuera de la casa y pide un taxi tras el suyo, indicándole al taxista que siga al taxi del inglés.

Inglaterra pide un cuarto individual y se va a él dispuesto a dormir la mona, dejándose caer en la cama sin desvestirse siquiera. Francia amanece en el cuarto de Inglaterra, dormido en el sillón.

Cuando Inglaterra se levanta a por agua y aspirinas y le nota allí le da prácticamente un infarto. Francia se mueve algo incómodo en el sillón, pero sigue durmiendo.

Inglaterra parpadea nervioso y nota el reloj, pensado en Estados Unidos, solo en su casa sucia de la fiesta y sin entender nada. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que siempre se levanta muy pronto, aunque ayer durmió muy tarde...

Francia abre la boca como de salmón. Inglaterra toma un papel, escribiendo una nota para Francia y sale del cuarto lo más silenciosamente que puede. Francia va a matarlo

Inglaterra toma un taxi, intentando llegar ahí lo más rápido posible.

* * *

_Chan chan chaaaaan. No te olvides de agradecerle a Tari su trabajo de edición en tu review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Estados Unidos, que ahora no levanta dos palmos del suelo, se despierta en su casa unos diez minutos después de que Inglaterra sale del hotel. Y se mete un susto de aquellos cuando mira el techo y la tele, y más aún cuando grita y una voz que no conoce le habla de un lugar desconocido

Inglaterra toca el timbre. Y Estados Unidos está a la mitad de la sala, con el conejo en la mano, BERREANDO.

—_America! America! Are you ok?_ —pregunta Inglaterra asustado desde fuera, pensando en cómo entrar.

—_Engwaaaaaaaaaand... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ —sigue berreando a todo pulmón.

Inglaterra mira los comandos de entrada con los códigos numéricos como en Nueva York y habla al altavoz.

—_Joan, I'm lord United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northen Ireland_. Solicito entrar.

—_Hello, Mr. England_. Hay un disturbio en la casa.

—_Yes, I know._ Si me dejas entrar lo resolveré y te diré a quién llamar para arreglarlo.

—_Password._

Introduce su cumpleaños (2304) en el teclado numérico porque era su número en Nueva York.

—_Password accepted!_

Inglaterra sonríe y suspira aliviado intentando abrir la puerta corriendo, agradeciendo no haber tenido que romper una ventana.

—_Please, Mr. England..._ calle a ese niño —sentencia Joan.

—_Shut up, Joan_ —responde Inglaterra buscando a Estados Unidos, que está de espaldas a la puerta y pega un salto ENORME cuando le escucha entrar, abriendo los ojos como platos y empezando a llorar al doble de volumen. Inglaterra se le acerca con los brazos abiertos.

—Ya está, ya está, no pasa nada... _I'm here._

El niño se le abraza al cuello temblando como una hoja. Y, por cierto, sigue llorando como una sirena. Inglaterra le abraza muy fuerte acariciándole la espalda y el pelo.

—Calma, calma. Ya pasó.

—_Engwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... Engwaaaaaaaaaaaand... Waaaaaaaaaaaa_ —sigue llorando, abrazándole como si su vida le fuera en ello, sin soltar al conejito.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada, estoy aquí, estoy aquí —sigue y sonríe un poquito de forma cruel sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora que el americano vuelve a necesitarle.

—Fan... Fan... Fan... Fantasma... —balbucea el niño, calmándose un poquito, pero aun temblando como una hoja.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero ya le he echado —sigue confortándole.

—_I-I... Mr.C-Carro... Carrot..._ M... Y... Fan... Fan... —empieza a darle hipo, aunque sigue intentando hablar, mientras continua estrangulándole un poco.

—Shhhh calma, todo está bien —le abraza más fuerte. Después de llorar un rato laaaargo más en sus brazos y de medio tranquilizarse un poco... lo primero que dice es.

—Tengo... hip... ha... ha... hambre... hip...

El inglés sonríe un poco de lado y se levanta con él en los brazos.

—Vamos a ver si encontramos algo bueno para desayunar.

—No quiero que tú hagas la comida —sentencia un segundo más tarde. Inglaterra frunce el ceño, porque por lo que recuerda a esta edad no se quejaba tanto de la comida.

—¡Eh! No todo lo que yo hago de comer está malo —protesta.

—Quiero scoms

—Vamos a ver, quizás puedas comer dulces hoy, porque has sido muy valiente con el fantasma.

Estados Unidos se separa un poquito de él y le mira con cara de absoluta ilusión, aunque le da hipo a la mitad. El inglés sonríe sintiéndose mucho mejor que ayer y llevándole a la despensa.

—Scoms, scoms, scoms, scoms —repite cuarenta veces y me parece que quiere decir scones...

Inglaterra busca en la despensa, donde obviamente no hay scones.

—_Engwaaaaaaand..._ ¿dónde estamos? —pregunta mirándolo todo a su alrededor.

—No tenemos scones, pero... Hay galletas con chocolate, mira —le señala un paquete—. Esta es la despensa, ¿lo ves? —da la vuelta sobre sí mismo para que Estados Unidos lo vea todo.

—Galletas, galletas, galletas —estira las dos manitas hacia el paquete, sonriendo muy muy bobamente.

Inglaterra le da el paquete para que lo sostenga mientras lo abre, rompiendo el plástico. Y el niño abre la boca impresionadísimo, con el sonido del plástico y con el plástico.

—Woooooooooooooooooow! —se lleva una galleta a la boca y... dios mío de mi vida, hemos perdido a Estados Unidos... se lleva otra, y otra, y otra.

Inglaterra se ríe de buen humor, mirándole y abrazándole un poquito más, le lleva a la cocina.

—Buscaremos leche también, ¿quieres?

—Yefhhhhhh —sentencia el niño metiéndose otra galleta a la boca, que ya tiene llena.

—Calma, te sentarán mal si las comes todas de golpe —Inglaterra le deja en la mesa de la cocina mientras va a la nevera, saca un tetrabrick y lo huele. El americano se mete otra galleta a la boca y luego otra dentro de la parte de arriba de la camiseta de bart simpson que trae como pijama y que le viene ENOOOOOOOORME y luego agarra otras dos con la mano y se pone otra bajo el brazo.

Al notar que la leche huele bien, Inglaterra saca un vaso, lo llena y se lo pone delante.

—¿Qué haces con las galletas?

—NFDFD —sentencia con cierto miedillo, mirando a Inglaterra con cara de culpable... con la boca llena de galletas. Inglaterra levanta una ceja.

—Son todas para ti, no hace falta que te las lleves. Déjalas ahí y bebe un poco de leche, anda.

Estados Unidos le sigue mirando y luego toma el vaso de leche y se lo toma, batiéndose todo lo posible con la leche y las galletas, tirando unas al suelo. Inglaterra pone un poco de agua en una taza y la pone al microondas para hacerse un té. Cuando nota lo que está haciendo, se agacha para recoger las galletas que se le han caído.

—Las has tirado todas al suelo, te he dicho que las dejaras ahí.

—Estaba en mi cuarto... y... y... estaba yo... y _Mr. Carrot_ y... —se mete otra galleta a la boca —, haf unfaf esfrellafs efn fa fafered

—¿Estrellas? —le mira.

El niño asiente con la cabeza

—Rojas...

—A ver, muéstramelas —pide tendiéndole la mano.

Estados Unidos le mira la mano y luego mira las galletas... y toma todas las galletas que puede con la otra mano, con ansia.

—Calma, nos las llevamos todas, mira —mete el resto de galletas en el paquete y se lo tiende para que ponga las suyas.

El estadounidense sonríe un poco metiendo una en el paquete y las otras dos en su boca. Inglaterra toma el paquete, toma el conejo y le toma de la mano. Y entonces suena el microondas que ya ha calentado el agua con un ¡Ding!

Y las galletas y el conejo salen volando, mientras el niño se esconde entre las piernas de Inglaterra, temblando otra vez.

—Calma, calma —sólo es una alarma. Se agacha para quedar a su altura.

—Fantasmafantasmafantasma —se le abraza del cuello con fuerza

—No, no. Sólo es una campanita, como las que usan las bicicletas.—le abraza también.

—Tengo hambre.

—¿Y las galletas?

—Están ahí —se las señala, pobre niño, como si estuvieran en medio de un foso de serpientes.

—Pues ve a por ellas, venga —pide el mayor empujándole un poquito hacia allí. El niño niega con la cabeza y le abraza más fuerte

Inglaterra suspira, le levanta y se acerca a las galletas, dándoselas y Estados Unidos se las arranca de las manos prácticamente, abrazándolas con fuerza. El inglés se acerca al microondas con él en los brazos, sacando la taza con agua y buscando un sobre de té instantáneo de los que siempre le da cuando va ahí.

—Estwella —señala al microondas.

—_Where?_

El niño señala los focos en donde está la hora.

—¿Esto? Son luces.

—Estwellas

—_Yes,_ algo así —sonríe mezclando el té y bebiendo un poco.

—_I love you_.—el pequeño le abraza del cuello y se ríe. Inglaterra se sonroja y tiembla un poquito con el "I love you" dejando de apretar el abrazo un poquito.

Estados Unidos le sonríe y le abraza del cuello. Inglaterra sonríe y vuelve a abrazarle.

—_Me too_ —le responde.

—Tengo hambre.

—¿Y las galletas? ¿Te las has acabado?

Estados Unidos asiente

—¿Todas? ¡Por la reina! Vamos a ver si encontramos otra cosa —se dirige a la despensa otra vez. El niño se ríe un poco moviéndose para que le baje.

Inglaterra le baja pero le toma de la mano y el americano le mira y le sonríe un poco.

—A ver... ¿Qué te gusta cómo se ve? —pregunta mostrándole las estanterías llenas de dulces de colores como si fuera Willy Wonka. Estados Unidos mira con ojos muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy abiertos y una enooooorme sonrisa.

—Puedes elegir tres y luego vamos a bañarte —le concede el mayor pensando que sería capaz de quedarse allí todo el día probando dulces.

—Quiero éste, y éste, y éste —elige los primeros tres que ve.

—_Good_ —Inglaterra los toma y le abre uno de ellos que es uno de esos palitos de regaliz, llevándoselo fuera.

Estados Unidos lo toma con la mano y se lo mete a la boca entero, a empujones.

—Cuidado, o vas a atragantarte, se come poco a poco —le responde mirándole.

—Wawahawahwahah —sentencia masticándola —. ¡Ahora quiero probar esta! —señala otro dulce que no era de los que había elegido antes. Inglaterra suspira y la toma.

—Venga, vamos —tira de su mano para irse mientras lo abre.

—Noooo no no no! Quiero probar ése también —le jala poniendo resistencia

—¿Teníamos un trato, o no? —le responde tomando la otra que ha señalado.

—¡Y ésa! —señala otra cosa —, y ésa y ésa y ésa!

—_America..._ Escúchame. Te voy a dar una, el dulce más bueno de todos, pero primero tenemos que bañarte y vestirte, ¿vale?

—Lo quiero ahora.

—No puedo dártelo ahora porque no está aquí... Y si no te bañas, no funciona.

El pequeño frunce el ceño.

—¡Lo quiero! ¡lo quiero! ¡lo quiero!

—Mira, vamos a buscarlo para que lo veas y nos lo llevamos al baño si quieres, ¿vale? Pero si no te bañas primero no sabe tan bien.

—Okay... pero quiero llevarme también otros dulces —Inglaterra... espero que estés consciente de la cantidad de azúcar que le estás dando. Y he de decir que a estas alturas de la vida, Estados Unidos tiene un acento MUY inglés

—Sólo tres, o te va a pasar como cuando en otoño te comiste toda la mermelada de manzana y luego te pusiste enfermo y te dolía el estómago.

—_But... but... but..._ —"protesta" mirándole un poco desolado. Inglaterra niega con la cabeza con cara de "no soy yo".

—Venga, te prometo que el que voy a elegir para ti te va a gustar mucho.

—_Ok..._ pero no quiero bañarme.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es que quieres oler como _France _y que todos te digan que apestas y se rían de ti?

Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza.

—_But... buuuut..._

—Y luego te llevaré a un lugar _Awesome_ a ver las estrellas —sonríe tendiéndole la mano, yendo a la puerta.

—_Ohh... stars! I love stars!_ —corre hasta la puerta. El inglés le toma de la mano saliendo a la cocina.

—Es un lugar en el que se hace de noche durante el día.

El niño le mira con los ojos muy muy abiertos.

—_Whaaaat?_

—Se llama planetario, dilo.

—Plane... _what's a_ platenario?

—Platenario no es una palabra válida, quizás has querido decir planetario —sentencia Joan — Un planetario es un lugar dedicado a la presentación de espectáculos astronómicos y en el cual es posible observar recreaciones del cielo nocturno de diversos lugares de la Tierra y en diferentes momentos del año. Normalmente un planetario consta de una pantalla de proyección en forma de cúpula y un proyector planetario móvil capaz de proyectar las posiciones de estrellas y planetas.

Inglaterra se sobresalta mirando al techo.

—_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GHOST! GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST! —_Estados Unidos se le trepa a Inglaterra de un salto, del piso a su cintura y de la cintura a la cabeza, HISTÉRICO, abrazándosele no del cuello, de la cabeza, dándole patadas en el abdomen con los pies, intentando treparle aún más encima.

—Aaah! —Inglaterra le abraza como puede cayéndose de culo al suelo.

—VA A MATARNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... —ok, el niño está histérico. Inglaterra le agarra de la cintura poniéndole entre sus piernas y brazos, abrazándole muy fuerte.

—Calma. Calma —trata de confortarle.

—Fantasma... me come... fantasma —tiembla en sus brazos.

—No, no, yo estoy aquí, no dejo que nadie te coma, ¿vale?

—Fantasma... fantasma... fantasma —sigue abrazándole como si la vida le fuera en ello, blanco como el papel.

—Escucha... Escúchame. No es un fantasma... Es la casa. Esta casa sabe hablar —explica acariciándole la cabeza.

Estados Unidos tiembla.

—Casas... no... hablan... —susurra.

—No, pero ésta sí, porque es especial —el inglés sigue abrazándole y acariciándole el pelo—. Se llama Joan y no va a hacerte daño, ya veras, dile _"Hello, Joan"_

El pequeño se calla unos segundos y luego toma saliva y sin soltarle, apretando los ojos repite.

—_Hello, Joan._

—_Hello, America_ —responde el robot animadamente —. _Good morning! The temperature is 59°F, and the day is mostly cloudy._

Inglaterra mira el techo de donde sale la voz sin soltar al niño. Estados Unidos le abraza un poco más.

—Saaabeee mii... nooombreeee —indica con voz temblorosa.

—¿Lo ves? No pasa nada —el mayor sigue acariciándole—. _Yes,_ también sabe el mío, mira. Joan, di mi nombre, _please_ —comanda Inglaterra.

—Mi nombre,_ please._

Inglaterra carraspea y hace facepalm.

—¿Quién soy yo, Joan? —pregunta Inglaterra cambiando la pregunta. Crispándose con ella como siempre, de hecho, si no le dice lo que espera, le va a llamar por su apodo universal y oficial: _"Bloody Machine of the hell"_

—_You are Mr. United Kingdom_

—¿Lo ves? —Inglaterra le sonríe a Estados Unidos sin dejar de acariciarle.

El chico se separa un poco.

—¿Por qué habla la casa?

—En realidad no es como una persona, es como... ¿Sabes cuándo las figuras mecánicas se mueven solas, pero en realidad hay un mecanismo detrás que las hace que se mueva? ¿O como las cajas de música? —pregunta.

El niño le mira a los ojos, parpadeando.

—No.

—Veamos... —se rasca la cabeza—. Lo que hace es ayudarnos para que no tengamos que hacer las cosas nosotros —explica lo mejor que puede—. Mira. Joan, abre las ventanas.

Todas las ventanas de la casa empiezan a abrirse lentamente.

—_Mwaaah _—Estados Unidos tiembla.

—Calma, calma —el inglés le abraza más fuerte—. Hazlo tú, dile "Joan, cierra las ventanas"

Estados Unidos cierra los ojos.

—Tengomiedotengomiedo

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada —le abraza más fuerte—. ¿Quieres que se vaya?

—¡Joan, deja de asustarme! —insiste.

—Si quieres que se vaya tienes que decir "Joan desactívate y pasa a control manual" son las palabras mágicas —explica Inglaterra.

—¿¡Qué más puede hacer!?

—_America!_ —le riñe un poquito—. ¿Esto es para no tener que hacer las cosas solo?

—Pues quiero saber si puede hacer las cosas horribles que no me gustan y que siempre me pides como darles de comer a los caballos.

—No hay caballos aquí —responde.

—¿No hay caballos? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—No, pero hay niños apestosos —responde levantándose.

—¡No quiero bañarme!

—Oh, ¿quieres apestar?

—Noooo... ¡Joan, haz que no apeste!

Inglaterra se cruza de brazos mirándole.

—Joan no puede hacer que no apestes si no te bañas.

—¡Sí que puede!

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres que apeste, _America_? —pregunta Joan a la vez que ellos dos hablan.

—¡Joan, no!

—¡Yo, yo no quiero apestar! Haz que no apeste para que no tenga que bañarme —sentencia el niño.

Inglaterra abraza a Estados Unidos esperando que le tire encima colonia o algo parecido.

—Tienes diversos productos para evitar el mal olor, entre ellos talco, colonia y loción. Elige uno de los tres.

—¡Aborta la orden, Joan! ¡_America,_ dile que aborte la orden! —pide Inglaterra.

Estados Unidos sonríe malignamente.

—¡Los... TRES! —sentencia

Inglaterra le levanta y corre con él en brazos.

—_Bloody hell! Bloody hell!_

Tres segundos más tarde, Inglaterra y el niño son empapados en loción y espolvoreados en talco. Hasta que Inglaterra consigue meterse bajo la mesa protegiendo a Estados Unidos con los brazos y llevándose la peor parte.

Estados Unidos tose y luego se ríe al verle la cara a Inglaterra, que se sacude la cabeza, haciendo una nube de polvos de talco. Estados Unidos se sigue riendo

—¡Eso no ha estado bien! —le riñe. El pequeño se calla al instante.

—Pero... pero mira como ya no olemos mal —sentencia, y luego estornuda con el talco.

—No, pero ahora estamos llenos de polvo. Así que ahora seguro vas a la ducha —sale de debajo de la mesa, llevándole en brazos hacia su cuarto.

—Noooooo...

—_Of course yes_ —sentencia cerrando la puerta del baño con pestillo—. Hasta yo voy a tener que bañarme.

—Pero... pero tú dijisteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee —lloriquea.

—Te dije que no dejaras que Joan te hiciera no apestar, ¿qué quieres? ¿Que se rían de ti porque estás cubierto de polvos de talco? —pregunta empezando a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones. Estados Unidos se cruza los brazos y hace morritos.

—Joan, prende el agua con todos los grifos de la ducha de masaje —pide Inglaterra al techo, esperando que las fuentes de la cabina impresionen a Estados Unidos y quiera meterse dentro.

—Nadie va a reírse de mí, yo soy el mejor de TODOS —protesta Estados Unidos.

—Tenemos agua azul y agua roja, con motivos del cumpleaños de America. ¿Qué color prefieres?

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y se gira a la regadera.

—Ambos —responde Inglaterra pensando _"what the hell"_ pero lo agradece para su propósito y le sonríe a Estados Unidos—. Ya veras, esto no es solo un baño en un cubo.

—¿Agua azul? —pregunta el niño, flipando. El agua empieza a salir por la regadera. Y suena de fondo el himno nacional.

Inglaterra, en calzoncillos, se acerca a Estados Unidos, quitándole la camiseta del pijama.

—¿Qué suena? —pregunta el chico sin dejar que le quite la camiseta, intentando ver cómo abrir la regadera para ver el agua azul y roja que le prometieron.

—¿Qué suena? Es… una canción —responde Inglaterra abriendo la puerta de la cabina.

—¡Hoy es un bueeeen día en America! —empieza Joan (y sigue con el himno nacional de fondo) —. ¿Quieres escuchar el New York Times primero o el Washington Post?

Estados Unidos mira la regadera con la boca abierta y se mete a ella de un salto. Inglaterra se mete detrás cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¡Ya viste el AGUA! RED AND BLUEEE, ¡COMO NUESTRA BANDERA! —sentencia súper emocionado.

—_Yes!_ —Inglaterra sonríe tomando el jabón—. Quítate la camiseta. El niño se la intenta sacar por la cabeza enredándose con ella, e Inglaterra le ayuda a quitársela y empieza a lavarle la cabeza.

—Joan, pon una canción —pide Inglaterra.

—¿Qué canción quieres oír? —pregunta la voz, que como le ha ignorado con los periódicos, no ha insistido más.

—¿Por qué no hay una tina? —pregunta Estados Unidos mirando el piso y poniéndose de rodillas para jugar con el agua.

—_Shine shine little star_ —pide Inglaterra siendo una canción que sabe le cantaba a Estados Unidos para lavarle y lavándose él también—. Pues porque bañarse de pie es más rápido —responde Inglaterra.

—Oh... ésa la oímos muy a menudo, ¿verdad, _America?_ —sentencia la máquina poniéndola al instante. Inglaterra levanta las cejas con ese comentario.

Estados Unidos está cantando la canción a todo pulmón, aún de rodillas en el piso, tomando el champú que está ahí y usándolo como barco. Inglaterra sonríe acabándose de bañar y de bañarle a él también, aclarándole el jabón.

Estados Unidos se mueve un montón, pasando el champú por TODOS los lugares de la regadera, sin dejar de cantar la canción.

—_C'mon,_ ya estamos listos —sonríe Inglaterra—. Cierra el agua, Joan.

—Nooooooooo! ¡Abrela!

El agua se cierra y se abre.

—_YEEEEEEES!_

—America, tenemos que salir, ¿no era que no querías bañarte?

—Joan —Estados Unidos mira a la regadera como si fuera ella Joan y se traga la mitad del agua.

—Apaga el agua, Joan —comanda Inglaterra.

—Noo... cof cof cof

—¿Te acuerdas del dulce que te he prometido antes? ¿Aún lo quieres? —negocia el inglés.

—_Yes!_ ¿QUÉ ES? ¿QUÉ ES? ¿QUÉ ES? ¿QUÉ ES?

—Es una cosa que se bebe —le explica abriendo la ducha y tomando una toalla, echándoselas por encima él, quitándose ahora sí los calzoncillos mojados y luego secando al niño con otra.

—¿Es té? —pregunta con voz apagada por la toalla.

—No, aunque el té está más bueno. Se llama Coca Cola... Dilo tú.

—¡Coca Cola!

Inglaterra sonríe.

—¡Muy bien!

—¿Y cómo sabes que va a gustarme? Si el té es más bueno... —se queda a medias, porque el té no le disgusta, pero no le apasiona tanto como le han gustado esas galletitas de hace rato.

—Porque soy muy listo, claro —el inglés sonríe orgulloso abiendo la puerta del baño y saliendo al cuarto.

—¡Yo soy más listo!—le sigue.

—¿Ah, sí? —Inglaterra sonríe tomando la maleta que ha traído antes con él, en la que a sabiendas de esto ya puso ropa de niño y su ropa misma, dejándola sobre la cama y buscando dentro. Estados Unidos circula por el cuarto tocando todo a su paso con una mano, mirando sus figuras de acción con los ojos muy abiertos—. Ven, ponte esto —le llama el inglés tendiéndole su ropa.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta mirando los controles del XBox que están tirados en el suelo.

—Un aparato para sorber el cerebro, ven, ponte esto.

Estados Unidos suelta el control MUY impresionado y un poco verde se acerca a Inglaterra, mirando el techo.

—Toma —le tiende la ropa, que es de cuando Estados Unidos era un niño, vistiéndose él, aunque también ha traído ropa de cuando él mismo se hizo pequeñito.

Estados Unidos se pone la camiseta y los calzoncillos y luego se sube a la cama y empieza a brincar en ella, Inglaterra se acaba de vestir mientras salta un poco, sin reñirle y el niño, al ver que no le riñe, empieza a saltar con más fuerza. Y a dar vueltas y a empujarse contra la pared y a dar almohadazos.

—¿No planeas ponerte los pantalones?

—Nah —sigue, saltando, empezando a lanzar las almohadas hacia todos lados.

—Ah, ¿es que no quieres ir a ver el planetario?

Estados Unidos le lanza una almohada en la cabeza e Inglaterra cierra los ojos protegiéndose. El niño se ríe.

—_Come on!_ —sonríe el inglés yendo a buscarle.

—Noooooo... ven a saltar conmigo —Estados Unidos abre los brazos y le sonríe—. Esta cama es muy rara, no es de paja.

—A ver si vas a romperla... —Inglaterra sigue sonriendo.

—¡No se rompe! —el niño brinca adelante y atrás, y he de decir que yo creo que es una cama virtualmente irrompible, porque veo a Estados Unidos el adulto brincando en ella.

—Aún estoy esperando a que te pongas los pantalones para ir a por Coca Cola.

—Coca ColaAAAAA —Estados Unidos da dos saltos más y se echa a los brazos de Inglaterra, que le agarra al vuelo sonriendo y le hace dar una vuelta.

—¡JAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAA! —se ríe y grita y hace un montón de escándalo Dios mío, con lo que Inglaterra se ríe también, contagiado. Estados Unidos se ríe un rato más hasta que...

—Tengo hambre.

—Pantalones —el mayor se los tiende dejándole en el suelo. Estados Unidos los toma y se los pone, dejándoselos abiertos. Luego le da un empujón.

—El último es NENAAAAAA.

—Si se te caen tropezaras —le sigue corriendo.

Por supuesto, al llegar a la cocina, con los pantalones a la mitad de las piernas, Estados Unidos tropieza un poco y se cae, rodando por el piso. Inglaterra corre hasta él subiéndoselos y cerrándoselos bien.

—_I WON!_ —sentencia Estados Unidos sonriendo.

—Jum! —responde el mayor fingiendo estar molesto, pero sonriendo.

—Quiero mi Coca Cola —se levanta mirándolo todo.

—Ven —le pide el inglés para que le siga a la nevera.

Estados Unidos se queda atrás un poco y mientras Inglaterra está de espaldas abre un cajón del fregadero, subiéndose a él. Inglaterra saca la lata de la nevera.

—¡Eh, eh, qué te tengo dicho de subirse a los muebles!

Estados Unidos se asoma al fregadero mirándole de reojo para que no le atrape antes de ver lo que quiere ver (que es un vaso de Spiderman que esta puesto adentro), pierde el equilibrio, y se detiene de donde puede... Por suerte, Inglaterra le sostiene antes de que se caiga lo mejor que puede. Aun así, tira el trastero con dos ollas y unos platos (de plástico) que estaban ahí.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta mirando alrededor. Estados Unidos asiente con la cabeza

—¿Viste como salieron volando las cosas? —pregunta el niño. El inglés sonríe levantándole y él sigue con el trastero en la mano, apretado fuertemente.

—Toma, sujétala y no la remuevas —le pide dándole la lata de Coca Cola, mientras empieza a recoger.

Estados Unidos la agita un poco en cuanto Inglaterra no le mira escuchando el líquido adentro

—¿Vamos al salón a tomarte la Coca Cola?

—_Yes!_ —dice, corriendo al salón.

Inglaterra le mira correr, saca un vaso del capitán América, por casualidad, saca hielo de la nevera y otra Coca Cola, yendo tras él. Estados Unidos sonríe sentándose en el sillón, habiendo agitado un poco más la lata.

El adulto se acerca a los sillones y deja el vaso frente a Estados Unidos y se va a un armario, sacando una pajita y una sombrillita. El niño sonríe moviendo los pies adelante y atrás, mirándole impaciente

Inglaterra se sienta a su lado poniendo la pajita en el vaso y tomando la lata de Coca Cola. La abre y sale un montón de espuma, así que la separa de sí mismo echándose para atrás. Estados Unidos mira toda la escena con los ojos muy muy abiertos.

—¿La has agitado, verdad? —pregunta vertiendo el resto en el vaso y poniéndole la sombrillita. Estados Unidos niega fervientemente con la cabeza mirando la sombrillita. De todos modos Inglaterra le tiende el vaso.

Estados Unidos se sonríe, sacando la sombrillita y mirándola. Mira el vaso y esquivando la pajilla al no saber qué hacer con ella, acerca los labios al borde del vaso, dándole un trago. Inglaterra le mira.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?

Los ojos de Estados Unidos se ponen ENORMES y luego cambian a forma de corazón. Sin responder baja la boca al borde del vaso de nuevo, empezando a beber otra vez.

—_Wait wait,_ mira, usa la pajita ahora —se ríe el inglés. Estados Unidos se separa, respirando con dificultad y relamiéndose el bigote.

—Esawesomesabedeliciosaquieromás.

—¿Ves? El palito este, te lo pones en los labios y sorbes por él —hace el gesto.

—¿Sorbo por él?

—_Yes,_ aspira, mira —lo hace Inglaterra un poquito. Estados Unidos se acerca al popote y sopla por él.

—No, no! No soples, al revés, para dentro... Como cuando silbas hacia dentro.

Estados Unidos se ríe porque lo ha hecho a propósito.

—Es como cuando te echas un pedo en la tina —se muere de risa.

Inglaterra sonríe y niega con la cabeza. El menor se acerca al popote y chupa por él y se atraganta un poco a la primera, pero a la segunda ahí lo tiene. Inglaterra le mira y él sonríe, bebiendo más y más hasta terminarse la Coca Cola sin respirar.

El inglés sonríe mirándole y aprieta los ojos con el sonido característico de los hielos y la caña sorbiendo los restos. Estados Unidos hace todo el ruido posible, al parecer es una habilidad innata. Luego eructa sonoramente.

—Estas hecho un _gentleman_ —suelta adivinen quién con sarcasmo. Estados Unidos se ríe y le extiende el vaso.

—Quiero más.

—Sólo un poco más, ésta es mía —responde—. Si bebes mucha también te dolerá el estómago.

—¡No me duele! —le sonríe extendiéndole el vaso—, además has dicho que a ti te gusta más el té.

Inglaterra abre la otra Coca Cola que ha traído expresamente y le pone un poco más, mientras él se bebe un poco.

—A mí me gusta más el té —asiente.

Estados Unidos se la bebe completa otra vez haciendo mucho ruido con los hielos. Inglaterra empieza a crisparse con eso pero como hoy está de muy buen humor, no dice nada.

—¿Vamos a ir ahora al estrellario?

—No, primero quiero mostrarte algo para que puedas entender lo que vamos a ver.

—_What?_ —el niño se mueve en su asiento como si tuviera pulgas.

—Y se llama planetario —le corrige—. Mira fijamente ahí, esa cosa negra —le señala la tele.

Estados Unidos mira ahí, sin dejar de mover las piernas y dar saltitos.

—Joan, pon CBBC —comanda Inglaterra (children BBC, que es como el nombre más aburrido para una cadena de dibujos animados pero los niños en Inglaterra leen el timesito y usan monoculitos). La televisión se prende con la BBC, la BBC de adultos pues. Y con la suerte que tiene Inglaterra seguro están dando una peli de miedo o un concierto de Heavy Metal.

Estados Unidos mira la tele con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras el vocalista de Kiss enseña a la televisión su lengua partida en dos.

—Bloody hell, Joan! ¡Dije la CBBC! —protesta Inglaterra escandalizado—. Cambia a... ¡lo que sea! ¡A Disney Chanel!

—Esta es la _BBC of London, England _—replica Joan poniendo el Disney Channel.

—Ok, no voy a discutir contigo, quería la Children BBC, pero déjalo ahí —replica Inglaterra y se vuelve a Estados Unidos y a la tele. Joan cambia el canal a la Children BBC.

Estados Unidos sigue mirando la tele con la boca abierta.

—¿Por qué hay personas pequeñitas ahí adentro?

—No son personas pequeñitas, es una imagen que se mueve —explica—. Como las fotografías.

—¿La gente se mueve en las fotografías? —impresionado... pensando que quizás no se ha dado cuenta.

—No, no... las fotografías son imágenes estáticas, éstas son imágenes pero en movimiento —explica con paciencia—. ¿Sabes cuándo jugamos a eso de hacer muchos dibujos muy parecidos en un montón de hojas y luego los pasamos así rápido —hace el gesto—. y parece que el dibujo se mueve? Esto es lo mismo.

Estados Unidos parpadea y luego mira la tele y luego le mira las manos.

—¿Ahí adentro hay un montón de hojas? ¡Pero tiene que ser UN MONTÓN!

—Algo así, es un poco complicado —asiente.

Estados Unidos se gira a la tele y unas naves empiezan a volar en la caricatura que están pasando... y... hemos perdido a Estados Unidos

Inglaterra sonríe mirándole y mirando la tele. El menor abre la boca

—¿Sabes? Esas existen —le susurra Inglaterra en secreto. Estados Unidos abre más la boca, impresionado.

—Joan, apaga la tele —comanda Inglaterra y luego mira al menor. La tele se apaga.

—Noooo! Nununuuuuu! ¡Arréglala...a... ponla!

—Vamos a ir al Smithsonian, museo del aire y el espacio y vas a poder ver las de verdad y vas a ver cómo es que el hombre ha caminado por encima de la luna pero tengo que contarte algunas cosas primero y necesito que me prestes atención.

—Pero pero pero... ¿viste las cosas esas que estaban como... pájaros... y que... viste? y... ¡volaban!

—Eso es —Inglaterra sonríe—. Se puede volar por el cielo fácilmente y se puede volar más allá del cielo y llegar a la luna y aún más allá.

El pequeño abre los ojos más como platos, yo me pregunto si no se le secan.

—_What?_

—Con máquinas y aparatos muy complicados, parecidos a... ¿recuerdas esos dibujos de _Italy_ sobre las máquinas voladoras, los de Leonardo Da Vinci?

Estados Unidos le mira como si le hubiera hablado en ruso antiguo.

—Sí los has visto, tienes un libro con ellos en tu cuarto, os lo traje a ti y a Canada.

—¿Dónde está Canada? —pregunta acordándose de repente y agobiándose por ello—. Tiene que ver la cosa esa que echa agua roja con azul, ¿la viste? ¿La viste?

—Ah... está con _France,_ quizás venga mañana.

—Tengo que decirle como vencimos al fantasma... y... y... las cosas que hicimos y... ¿vamos a ir a ver las cosas voladoras? ¿Viste lo que estaba en esa caja rara?

—_Of course,_ seguro puedes contarle todo mañana —sonríe—. Pero tienes que escucharme, porque vamos a ir a ver esas naves espaciales y no vamos a ir en caballo.

—¿Vamos a ir corriendo? —se levanta tirando el vaso con los hielos al suelo —¡Yo gano! —se echa a correr con destino desconocido.

—No, no —el británico recoge el vaso mirándole correr—. Vamos a ir en una máquina para llevar personas, pero no tiene caballos ni burros, sino que tiene un motor y hace mucho ruido pero corre mucho y es muy divertido.

No estoy segura de que Estados Unidos haya oído algo porque ha ido a la puerta y luego ha vuelto corriendo hasta Inglaterra

—¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos!

Inglaterra se levanta y se muerde el labio pensando en que no tiene ni idea de si Estados Unidos tiene o no ahí una camioneta o un coche o una moto o cualquier cosa, cuando suena el timbre.

* * *

_Cuando pensábamos que el niño no podía ser más hiperactivo... resulta que sí se calmó al crecer._

_¡No te olvides de agradecerle a Tari su trabajo de edición en tu review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Y éste es un buen momento para decir que Francia se ha despertado un par de horas antes, de golpe y sobresaltado, tremendamente incómodo al haber dormido en el sillón.

—_Angleter... re?_ —pregunta con el ceño fruncido sentándose en el sillón

Se levanta con una mueca de dolor porque el señoritingo suele querer dormir en un colchón cómodo, dándose cuenta de que el inglés no está aquí... y que definitivamente debe haberlo visto. Aprieta los dientes y los ojos enfadado, mirando a su alrededor y, encontrando la nota por ahí.

En la nota se lee "_Hi, frog... sorry for yesterday. I'm Ok. Please, go home_"

Mira la nota arrugándola fastidiado, pensando que es una mierda, ha venido aquí siguiéndole, le ha tratado como el culo, y luego se ha ido malagradecidamente sin siquiera invitarle el desayuno. El día anterior estaba llorando... "France, no quiero que te vayas"... y en cuanto se había encontrado algo mejor que hacer le había mandado a la mierda. Hoy era cinco de julio y aun así se había largado sin más que un _"frog... sorry_, lárgate". Pues bien, se iba a ir a casa y que le dieran al inglesito estúpido... que si no quería estar con él, pues que no estuviera.

Y en esas mismas, Francia ha tomado su maleta, se ha largado al aeropuerto y ha descubierto para su enorme pesar que TODOS los vuelos están cancelados.

Después de hablar con Canadá, analizar un poco las cosas, de hablar al teléfono de Estados Unidos y encontrarlo desconectado (¡Joan sirve porque Joan es una IA con vida propia...!) Francia ha decidido pasar por el canadiense y ahora están, al otro lado de la puerta de Estados Unidos, con unas cuantas sospechas encima (y Francia ligeramente preocupado).

Es posible que Estados Unidos pidiera que no le mandaran llamadas hoy por que planeaba dormir toda la mañana. Debemos decir que Canadá pasó la noche... o lo que quedaba de ella después de la fiesta que acabó como a las tantas de la mañana... en la embajada y cuando Francia llamó estaba a punto de tomar el coche para volver a Ottawa.

—Esto es extraño —sentencia Francia tocando otra vez el timbre.

Inglaterra mira por la mirilla y al verlos a los dos se queda pálido. Estados Unidos toma el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla.

—_Bollocks! Bollocks! Bollocks!_ —protesta apoyando la espalda contra la puerta—. _Bloody buggery bollocks_! —exclama mirando a Estados Unidos y corre hacia él tomándole de la cintura y llevándoselo para adentro de la casa —. ¡Joan! ¡Haz como si no estuviéramos y no les abras!

—Ahh! _What? What? What's wrong?_ —chilla el chico sin entender un pimiento, asustándose de inmediato.

—¡Shhhhh, no hagas ruido! —pide Inglaterra.

—Debe estar durmiendo aú... —empieza a comentar Canadá y se queda callado por todo el griterío en el interior.

Al otro lado de la puerta Francia escucha los gritos específicamente de alguien en concreto y levanta las cejas. Mira a Canadá de reojo pensando una cosa específica, no va a pensar que Estados Unidos es un niño pequeño... sin duda, pero va a pensar que Inglaterra le esconde algo. Algo con Estados Unidos.

—_B-brother? _—pregunta Canadá golpeando la puerta otra vez mirando a Francia.

—_Angleterreeee..._

Inglaterra abraza a Estados Unidos muy fuerte, sentado en el suelo en el marco de la puerta, desde donde no pueden verles si acaso miran por la ventana o algo así.

—_What's wrong? Who is it?_ ¿Son los indios? —Estados Unidos asustadísimo.

—Joan, apaga todas las luces y diles que _America is in the White House_—pide Inglaterra abrazándole—. Calma, no, no son indios, pero si te ven querrán llevarte.

—¿Por qué van a querer llevarme? _Who is it?_ —pregunta angustiado.

Las luces de la casa se apagan y suena la voz de Joan por el interlocutor.

—Por qué... po-porque... —vacila Inglaterra—. Para que no estés conmigo —explica.

—_America is in the White House_ —sentencia en el altavoz. El niño le mira angustiado.

—Yo no quiero que te vayas al mar —indica apretando el abrazo. Inglaterra le abraza más fuerte y se le empañan los ojos. Canadá levanta una ceja con ese mensaje y vuelve a mirar a Francia.

—_Angleterre _estaba ahí adentro —sentencia el francés, mirando a Canadá y frunciendo el ceño, cada vez más preocupado.

—_Joan. I'm Canada. It's everything ok?_ Antes había luces y las has apagado —pregunta Canadá. Joan está en una encrucijada.

—_America,_ estás en peligro? —pregunta Joan adentro de la casa.

—NO! —grita Inglaterra— _America_, dile que no! —exige muy preocupado.

—_But... but..._ van a venir... y te van a llevar al mar no quiero que te vayas al mar —susurra el niño sin soltarle.

—Si dices que estás en peligro me van a llevar, porque van a pensar que yo te hago daño —explica Inglaterra—. Tienes que decir que no.

Francia mira a Canadá al ver que Joan no responde, tensándose más.

—No, no... no quiero que te vayas —Estados Unidos empieza a llorar.

—Joan, _please,_ dile a _my brother_ que soy yo, pregúntale si quiere que me vaya —pide Canadá.

—Dile "Joan, no estoy en peligro" —pide Inglaterra abrazándole más.

—Joan, no estoy en peligro —sentencia Estados Unidos de inmediato y la voz de Joan vuelve a escucharse.

—_America, Canada_ está en la puerta y pregunta si quieres que se vaya —pregunta la voz, que contraria a toda la tensión que hay, se vuelve a escuchar relajada y tranquila.

—_Yes _—responde Inglaterra —. Dile que sí —pide abrazando al infante americano.

—¿_Canada_ está en la puerta? —pregunta Estados Unidos levantando la cabeza.

—No, no, no es _Canada_ —responde Inglaterra a la desesperada.

—_Yes_ —responde Joan —. Junto con _France_. ¿Quieres que hagamos un reconocimiento sanguíneo?

Inglaterra se lleva una mano a los ojos empezando a sollozar un poco mientras abraza a Estados Unidos con la otra.

—_Engwand?_ —vuelve a usar el tono pañalero infantil, muy muy asustado porque Inglaterra solloza.

—_I'm sorry, America_, no quería asustarte —le abraza fuerte otra vez sorbiéndose los mocos, mientras en la puerta Canadá vuelve a mirar a Francia un poco preocupado.

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta el canadiense.

—No sé... me preocupa —Francia saca su teléfono y marca el del inglés, y... las telecomunicaciones no funcionan.

—_What's wrong?_ ¿Por qué _France_ y _Canada_ no quieren que esté contigo? Seguro no se irán si les enseñamos el agua de colores y los papeles de la sala que se mueven, y las estwellas.

—_Listen to me_ —pide Inglaterra suspirando—. Voy a dejarles entrar, ¿vale? ... y vamos a hablar los tres y tú no vas a entender nada, ¿OK? Pero no tienes que asustarte... y vas a ver a _Canada_ un poco mayor, pero todo va estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estoy aquí y no dejaré que nadie te lleve.

—_ANGLETERREEEEE!_ —grita el francés aporreando la puerta después de comprobar que el teléfono no tiene señal.

—Tengo miedo —admite Estados Unidos echando unas cuantas lágrimas, abrazándole del cuello.

—No tienes que tener miedo porque yo te protejo y juntos somos el equipo más fuerte —Inglaterra le sonríe levantándole, diciéndole algo que seguramente le decía a menudo.

—No llores otra vez —susurra el pequeño medio ahorcándole de lo fuerte que le está abrazando.

—No lloro, los héroes no lloran —Inglaterra se dirige a la puerta tragando saliva, con él en brazos. Francia se muerde el labio y se pasa las dos manos por la cara, hundiéndoselas en el pelo... algo desesperado, tratando de pensar con claridad.

—Joan? —insiste Canadá cuando la puerta se abre y todos se miran impresionados por unos instantes.

—_Hello, dears_ —saluda Inglaterra aun sujetando a Estados Unidos, ahora sí en plan Punk. Francia parpadea, y vuelve a parpadear, y vuelve a parpadear... mirando a Estados Unidos.

—Es... có... cómo lo... —balbucea. Canadá mira al niño con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Y este niño? —pregunta viendo lo mucho que se parece a su hermano con asombro, pero sin poder creer que sea él. Francia entrecierra los ojos mirando a Inglaterra.

—_This kid is your brother_ —responde el inglés a Canadá.

—_France! Where's my brother?_ —pregunta Estados Unidos mirando a Francia —. Hay cosas rarísimas aquí, hay agua de colores y comida y... no me lleves a ningún lado, yo quiero estar con _Engwand_ —le abraza con fuerza. Francia mira al niño con ojos desorbitados y luego a Inglaterra

—_Sealand?_ —pregunta Canadá mirando a Estados Unidos—. No es_ Sealand_ parece...

—_Amérique_ —agrega Francia sin poder creerlo.

—Es _America_ —responde Inglaterra y luego se vuelve al niño—. Mira, él es _Canada,_ ya te dije que estaría raro, pero no te asustes —le explica dulcemente.

—¿Por qué está raro? No me gusta —sentencia sin más.

—Espera, espera... espera... —Francia frunce el ceño y luego mira a Inglaterra —. ¡Tú hiciste esto!

—No os preocupéis, sólo es una poción. Puedo deshacerlo en cuanto quiera —responde Inglaterra a los dos mayores entrando con Estados Unidos—. Está raro porque hoy todo es un poco raro, pero ya te acostumbrarás.

Francia le sigue adentro de la casa flipando, sin dejar de mirarles, y sin poder creer que Inglaterra esté hablando de un hechizo como si hablara del clima.

Estados Unidos mira a Canadá por encima del hombro de Inglaterra. Canadá le sigue también, aun pensando que esto deber ser una broma, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

—¡_Angleterre..._ cómo es que... es que es un niño! ¡Cómo es que...! Ayer no estaba así, ¿esto es lo que has venido a hacerle? ¿Le hiciste hocuspocus en la noche? ¿Hoy en la mañana mientras dormía?

—¿Por qué no estás en tu casa? —pregunta ácido Inglaterra abrazando aún a Estados Unidos. Francia frunce el ceño.

—Porque no puedo irme a casa si no hay vuelos, _imbécile_ —protesta.

—_Bloody hell,_ pues te vas a la _bloody_ embajada o lo que sea, ya no es _the bloody 4th of July._

Canadá, que no ha dejado de mirar a su hermano flipando, se acerca y se sienta junto a Inglaterra, tendiéndole una mano hacia el pequeño.

Estados Unidos mira a Canadá con un poco de temor, pero le extiende la mano y el canadiense le toca las puntas de los dedos y se sube las gafas.

Francia le mira triste, con resentimiento, más tocado por lo que dice de lo que quisiera.

Estados Unidos saca un poco la lengua de lado y luego cierra el puño y le da un golpecito en el centro de la mano a Canadá, que sonríe con eso. Inglaterra mira a Francia frustrado también porque aún está en el drama.

—No he venido esta vez por ti, he venido a ver por qué este niño idiota nos tenía encerrados en su país... —se muerde el labio y lo mira, sin poderlo creer —. _Angleterreeee..._ —reclama.

—_What?_ —se pasa una mano por el pelo. Y el canadiense hace que Estados Unidos abra su manita y le da un golpe, muy flojito, con el puño en ella.

—¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo en la cocina? —pregunta el francés frustrado.

—Yo pego más fuerte —sentencia Estados Unidos sonriendo. Inglaterra abraza más fuerte al niño.

—Ah, no lo creo, a ver —Canadá vuelve a poner la mano para que le golpee.

Estados Unidos se muerde el labio y le da un golpe mucho más fuerte a Canadá que la vez pasada. Luego le mira sonriendo. Canadá mueve la mano fingiendo que le ha hecho daño.

—Auuu...

—Sólo necesito entender, _Angleterre _—insiste Francia.

—JA! —Estados Unidos sonríe señalándole y luego le mira atentamente, porque le es muy, muy familiar. Inglaterra respira temblando un poco.

—_England,_ soy más fuerte que él y ¿¡ya viste de qué tamaño es!? —le presume al inglés mirándole.

—No hay nada que entender _France_, sólo es lo que ves. No sé qué es lo que no entiendes. Puedes tomar esto como un sueño si te has de sentir mejor —responde Inglaterra a Francia abrazando al niño, pero haciéndole poquito caso—. Ah?_ Awesome, America._

—_Amérique,_ por qué no le enseñas a Canadá eso que me has dicho del agua de colores —sin tener idea de qué habla, pero algo registró su cerebro francés. Estados Unidos se gira con Canadá.

—¡Hay agua azul y roja! Y también hay como un fantasma que no es un fantasma pero parece un fantasma, que _Iggy_ me explicó que es la casa que habla, porque la casa habla, ¡tú no tienes una casa que habla! Y me puso talco y luego hay una cama y brinqué porque no es de paja y ahora vamos a ir a ver unas hojas que se pasan muy rápido y la casa está llena de estrellas.

Inglaterra protesta un poco cuando Estados Unidos se gira, todavía sin soltarle y Canadá levanta las cejas intentando seguir lo que dice. Francia mira a Inglaterra atentamente y se pasa una mano por el pelo, sin poder creerlo aunque esté completamente convencido de que este niño es Estados Unidos.

—... y yo no tenía miedo, y _Mr. Carrot_ estaba conmigo, y yo estaba salvándole, y luego _England _vino y se llevó al monstruo y hay unas cosas de comer y una _Coke_! _England! England!_ ¡Canada quiere _Coke_!

—Calma, calma —pide Inglaterra por que Estados Unidos está empezando a moverse mucho y no le deja hablar con Francia. Canadá sigue mirando a Estados Unidos y mira a Francia un momento con cara de "¿quieres que me lo lleve?".

Francia sonríe sin poder evitarlo mientras mirar al niño, pensando en lo adorables que eran ambos y en lo mucho que hubiera querido que Estados Unidos le eligiera a él y luego mira a Canadá, haciéndole un gesto muy sutil.

—Es algo que tiene otra cosa que tiene otra cosa —indica Estados Unidos explicándole el vaso, la pajilla y la sombrillita —, y es negra, pero hace como las olas del mar y tiene algo raro que te pica y... ¡hay unos scoms que saben a chocolate!

Sigue explicando a toooooooda velocidad haciendo aspavientos, por lo que Inglaterra tiene muchos problemas para sujetarle.

—Relájate _America_.

—Ah, así que has probado la _Coke_... pero seguro no has probado la Pepsi. Ni la _Coke Zero_ —le responde Canadá—. ¿Y sabes lo que es un chicle?

—Y luego la estrella hizo un sonido raro y... y... y también estaba... estaba... —le mira levantando las cejas—. ¿Pezerochicle?

Francia se ríe un poquito de Inglaterra sin poderle sujetar y de Estados Unidos hablando a toda velocidad.

—Mira —saca un chicle de su bolsillo, se lo muestra, se lo pone a la boca mascándolo un poco y hace una burbuja.

—Woooow! —Estados Unidos brinca en su lugar, extendiendo los brazos hacia Canadá.

—Ah, _America,_ no —protesta Inglaterra porque casi se le cae al suelo y Canadá se pone de pie.

—Mira, ven —le dice el canadiense con un gesto de la mano y saca una tira del chicle estiráááándola. Estados Unidos extieeeeeeeende una mano para intentar tomar el chicle, acercándose a Canadá y Francia saca la cámara del teléfono y les hace una foto a los tres.

—Ah... no... —protesta Inglaterra soltándole por fin... y entonces se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo Canadá. Se levanta y agarra a Estados Unidos muy fuerte otra vez—. No! —riñe al canadiense—. Si quieres jugar con él. Aquí. No os lo vais a llevar.

—_Angleterre..._ por Dios, ¿¡a dónde carambas quieres que se lo lleve Canadá si además tú eres el único que... puede hacer estas cosas!?

—No os lo vais a llevar. Dime lo que tengas que decirme aquí y luego largaos —sentencia el inglés abrazando fuerte al infante. Estados Unidos se asusta mucho inmediatamente, dejando de intentar seguir a Canadá, escondiéndose en Inglaterra.

Inglaterra sigue abrazándole protectoramente. Francia mira la escena y aprieta los ojos.

—¿Por qué le haces eso? ¿Por qué no dejas que confíe en su _frère_? ¿Ah? —le reclama al inglés acercándose a ellos dos.

—Porque queréis quitármelo —responde—. Es a eso a lo que habéis venido, ¿no? A quitármelo otra vez.

—No te vayas... al mar... no quiero —llora Estados Unidos en el hombro de Inglaterra

—¿Quitártelo? —pregunta Canadá. Francia niega con la cabeza y se sienta en el sillón pasándose las dos manos por el pelo.

—_Bollocks, France, Bollocks!_ —protesta Inglaterra y solloza un poco—. Sólo quería que volviera a ser así un poco, que volviera a necesitarme... estaba celebrándolo, tú no lo viste —le cae una lágrima—. Ni un paciente que supera un cáncer se alegra tanto por perder algo.

Francia solloza un poco también porque todo el asunto del cuatro de julio siempre le hace sentirse sumamente culpable, y es parte de las razones por las que cada año va con Inglaterra y le aguanta todo lo que se le da la gana.

—Lo sé... y no tengo cómo hacerte entender que celebra su victoria, aunque le duele tu derrota — susurra el francés pasándose una mano por los ojos.

—Íbamos a ir al Smithsonian a ver las naves espaciales y las estrellas —sigue, abrazando al estadounidense—. Y ha tomado _Coke_ y estaba acojonado con Joan y... ¡No me jodas con su victoria, _France,_ no fue la única _bloody _guerra que ganó!, lo que celebra es T_he independence of the hell._

—Yo también les extraño... —admite el francés levantándose y acercándose a ellos dos, mirando a Canadá de reojo. Canadá mira a Inglaterra y a Francia alternadamente con la boca abierta.

Francia se pone en cuclillas junto a Inglaterra y levanta una mano, acariciándole el pelo a Estados Unidos que está temblando con todo lo que dice el inglés, y porque está llorando otra vez.

Inglaterra abraza a Estados Unidos más fuerte, levantando las piernas al sillón para rodearle con ellas.

—Y ahora que ya lo sabéis, marchaos.

—_S'il vous plaît..._ deja de echarme —pide Francia mirando al inglés. Inglaterra se calla y traga saliva, mientras Canadá les sigue mirando.

—Quizás aún podemos ir al _Smithsonian_... todos juntos —propone el canadiense.

Francia cierra los ojos, imaginando una escena... Él e Inglaterra tomados de la mano sonriendo mientras los dos chicos (sí, Canadá de este tamaño...), corretean a su alrededor. El corazón le baila.

—No tiene ningún sentido si deshago el hechizo —susurra Inglaterra—. Él ya... —suspira.

—No lo deshagas —susurra Francia y abre los ojos. Inglaterra le mira—. Vamos, los cuatro... —sonríe un poco y se encoge de hombros—, ha estado así toda la mañana, asumo que puede estar... bueno...

—Para él será más impresionante si nunca ha visto ni siquiera un avión —añade Canadá.

—Aunque no se acuerde mañana...

—Podemos tomar fotos, MUCHAS fotos —sentencia Francia.

—Quiero ir al plantario —susurra Estados Unidos.

—Sí se acordará —responde Inglaterra apartando a Estados Unidos un poco para mirarle a la cara, apartándole el pelo de ésta. Francia le pone una mano en la pierna a Inglaterra y se sienta junto a él en el sillón.

Inglaterra le mira aún con las manos sobre los hombros de Estados Unidos, quien mira a Francia.

—Te ves más viejo.

Inglaterra sonríe con eso y se sorbe los mocos, limpiándose los ojos. Francia abre la boca impresionado.

—Pues tú te ves mucho más niño —replica.

Estados Unidos le saca la lengua

—Una joya de niño —protesta el francés, despeinándole un poco y pasándole una mano al inglés por encima de los hombros.

—Dile que no, que es tonto y feo —le dice Inglaterra a Estados Unidos, sonriéndole cómplice

—¡Oye! ¡Esas palabras no se dicen! —le riñe un poco el francés, recargándose en el inglés con suavidad, dios mío, cómo necesita Francia el contacto físico con Inglaterra.

—Los dos son tontos y feos —Estados Unidos sonríe listillo

—Eh! Eh! —protesta Inglaterra—. Mira quien se acaba de quedarse sin _Coke_.

—Noooooo! —protesta Estados Unidos mientras Francia le pide a Canadá que se acerque y se siente del otro lado del Inglés, relajándose mucho segundo a segundo. Canadá lo hace y le sonríe a Estados Unidos.

—No le hagas caso, yo tengo _Coke_ también —responde el canadiense.

Estados Unidos mira a Canadá y le sonríe mucho, mucho. Francia se acerca más a Inglaterra rozándole la mejilla con la nariz y cerrando los ojos.

—_You are awesome!_

Inglaterra mueve la cabeza un poco hacia Francia, relajándose también. Estados Unidos extiende una mano hacia Canadá y le mete los dedos en la boca

—_Yes!_ —sonríe Canadá muy agradecido por eso agarrándole y sentándole en su falda para darles intimidad a Francia y a Inglaterra—. Y mira —saca otro chicle—. Este es para ti.

Estados Unidos se ríe metiéndose el chicle a la boca con todo y envoltura si la trae, ojo Canadá. Francia abraza a Inglaterra de la cintura en cuanto puede.

—No, no, espera, hay que quitarle el papel —pide Canadá quitándoselo y dándoselo otra vez—. Pero no te lo tragues, solo mastícalo y cuando ya no tenga sabor lo escupes.

Inglaterra se vuelve a Francia buscándole un poco porque todo está siendo muy angustiante.

—Tengo hambre —sentencia Estados Unidos masticando el chicle con absoluta pasión.

Francia le besa en los labios en la primera oportunidad que tiene, levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla, absolutamente necesitado. E Inglaterra le devuelve el beso, necesitado también como lleva necesitado desde ayer en cuanto le empujó para entrar en la casa... Mientras Canadá les mira de reojo y enseña a Estados Unidos cómo hacer una pompa de chicle.

Estados Unidos no logra hacer una pompa de chicle, pero después de dos minutos... se lo traga.

Francia se separa un poco de Inglaterra después de un par de minutos, acariciándole la cara y el pelo con ansias aún, pero MUCHO más relajado e Inglaterra sigue con los ojos cerrados pensando en cuánto habría dado por esto cuando Estados Unidos SI era pequeño.

—Esto es... esto... es... _parfait_ —porque lo es, en la cabeza de Francia esto es lo que ha imaginado toda su vida, el romántico.

Canadá debe consolar a Estados Unidos que seguro se ha puesto nerviosito por tragarse el chicle. Inglaterra sonríe por el comentario de Francia.

Sí, Estados Unidos ha tosido un poco y luego ha pedido Coca Cola y Francia suspira al ver sonreír a Inglaterra, sonriendo él también.

Y yo me pregunto si a nadie le importan los millones que debe estar perdiendo Estados Unidos con cada segundo de aerolineas paradas. Hola, déficit fiscal aproximándose.

—_Come on_ —pide Inglaterra mirando alrededor buscando a Estados Unidos—. _Are you ready?_

Francia levanta la vista y mira a los chicos. Estados Unidos se levanta encima del sillón y grita "YESSSSSSSS", y luego pierde un poco el equilibrio cayendo encima de Inglaterra y Francia.

Inglaterra le sostiene para que no se caiga, sonriendo más.

—_Let's go!_ —se levanta poniendo al niño en el suelo.

—EL ÚLTIMO ES TONTOOOO —Estados Unidos empuja a Canadá esta vez y se echa a correr a la puerta. Canadá le sigue levantándole del suelo antes de que llegue a la puerta y lanzándole por los aires para volverle a agarrar.

—Jajajaja es divertido que seas pequeño —se ríe. Estados Unidos se muere de la risa y grita y Canadá le sienta sobre sus hombros.

—¡Eres graaaande! —indica el estadounidense encantado de la altura tocando el techo.

—Yeah! ¡Soy el segundo país más grande del mundo! —responde agachándose para que no toque el marco de la puerta con la cabeza al salir.

Francia les mira salir y le sonríe a Inglaterra, mientras éste les sigue un poco tenso con que Estados Unidos se caiga.

—Yo soy el primero.

Francia le toma de la mano

—Jaja, no en realidad, pero tienes mucho territorio también, eres de los grandes... Y eres el más poderoso.

Inglaterra se deja, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

—_I am awe..._ —se calla al mirar todo en la calle. Canadá trata de mirarle la cara levantando la cabeza, mientras Inglaterra y Francia llegan a su lado.

—¿Quien conduce? —pregunta Inglaterra.

Estados Unidos abraza la cabeza de Canadá con fuerza y el canadiense le baja de los hombros abrazándole al notar sus nervios.

—Yo no —sentencia Francia.

—No pasa nada —le asegura Inglaterra acariciándole la espalda a Estados Unidos cuando le nota asustado también—. Ya te lo he contado, son coches... Llevan a las personas sin caballos.

—Como quieras... —Responde Canadá a Inglaterra.

—Son raros —se abraza el niño al canadiense con fuerza—. ¿Cómo se mueven?

—No lo son, son divertidos y muy rápidos —responde Inglaterra—. Será mejor que conduzca yo ahora, ve tú con él atrás.

Francia le acaricia el pelo al niño y sonríe, Canadá asiente e Inglaterra mira a Francia.

—Sube de copiloto, Míster yo-no-conduzco-que-eso-no-está-de-moda.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes que lo odio

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta Estados Unidos señalando más o menos todo. Inglaterra se vuelve al niño en brazos de Canadá.

—Esto va a dar un poquito de miedo, pero es muy divertido. Canadá ira contigo detrás y podéis ir mirando por la ventana como corremos y adelantamos a todos los demás, ¿ok?

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? —pregunta el niño sin estar muy seguro, pero con curiosidad.

—Vamos a montar aquí —Inglaterra pone la mano sobre el coche—. Todos juntos para ir al planetario y yo voy a conducir y tú vas a ir detrás mirando las casas y los demás coches.

—Yo quiero concidir —sentencia con total seguridad, refiriéndose a conducir, obviamente.

—No, no, esto no es como un carro de caballos y ni siquiera eso puedes conducirlo... —Y luego se muerde el labio teniendo una idea. Estados Unidos se mueve pidiendo a Canadá que lo baje y éste le deja en el suelo.

—Yo puedo montar a caballo —mira a Inglaterra intentando hacerse ver más alto.

—¿Te da miedo? —pregunta el mayor señalando el coche. Estados Unidos mira el coche de reojo.

—N-No!

Inglaterra mira a Canadá pensando y luego que qué cojones, solo va a tener una oportunidad para hacer esto.

—OK, tú vienes conmigo —le dice a Estados Unidos dándole las llaves a Canadá—. Nos vemos en el Smithsonian.

—¿A dónde van? —pregunta Francia levantando la cara y mirándole con la puerta del coche abierta.

—_America_ quiere conducir —le sonríe Inglaterra tendiéndole la mano al niño.

Canadá mira a Francia no muy seguro. Estados Unidos lo mira fascinado y salta.

—Pero _England,_ es muy pequeñito, estás seguro...

—¿Qué es lo que va a conducir? —pregunta Francia mirando a Inglaterra a la cara.

—_Calm down_ —Inglaterra le sonríe a Canadá—. Un "caballo" él ha dicho que puede montar.

—¿Un caballo? —pregunta el canadiense. Francia suspira.

—Como no lleguen al Smithsonian te juro que esta vez te mato —señala al inglés con el dedo, Inglaterra le sonríe y le guiña un ojo. Luego se vuelve a Estados Unidos.

—_Come on_

Francia le sonríe subiéndose al coche tranquilamente. Canadá les mira a ambos aún poco convencido y acaba por subirse al coche.

* * *

_¡No te olvides de agradecerle a Tari su trabajo de edición en tu review!_


	5. Chapter 5

—¿Un caballo? ¿Qué caballo? —brinca Estados Unidos alrededor de Inglaterra.

—¿Qué caballo? —le pregunta Canadá a Francia.

—Uno muy especial —Inglaterra le sonríe guiándole hacia el garaje.

—Yo qué sé... tranquilo. Debe ser una absoluta locura, pero veo a _Angleterre_ bastante cuerdo ahora y... —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama? —le pregunta Inglaterra a Estados Unidos mientras toma un par de objetos de estante y Canadá prende el coche.

—¿_Morning Star,_ como nuestro unicornio? —pregunta Estados Unidos de puntitas intentando ver lo que toma.

—No. Harley Davidson —responde poniéndole un casco en la cabeza y sonriendo.

—¿Que es esto? —Estados Unidos se lleva las dos manos a la cabeza.

—Es un casco para protegerte, yo también voy a llevar uno porque es un caballo metálico que corre mucho y hace mucho ruido —responde ajustándoselo.

—Me da calor —intenta quitárselo.

—Yes, pero si no lo llevas no podrás montar en ella —se pone el suyo y le señala la moto, pasando una pierna por encima del asiento.

Estados Unidos mira azorado la moto, porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba. Pone una mano en las ruedas.

—Ven —Inglaterra estira las manos hacia él.

Estados Unidos sigue mirando la motocicleta con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunta el mayor.

—Cuando sea grande, voy a tener una más grande que ésta —sentencia acercándose a Inglaterra, que sonríe y le toma de las axilas, levantándole y sentándole con las piernas abiertas delante de él.

Estados Unidos sonríe mirando todo desde encima, sin tener idea aún de cómo funciona nada, obviamente.

—Bien, ahora tienes que agarrarte muy fuerte de aquí. Cuando lo hagas se encenderá con un ruido fuerte y temblara, no te asustes —le explica señalándole el depósito de gasolina, mientras él toma el manillar y las llaves.

—¿Por qué va a sonar? —pregunta sintiendo un poquito de miedo.

—Por qué va a despertarse, pero no pasa nada porque yo estoy aquí y te ayudare a controlarla.

Estados Unidos gira la cabeza intentando verlo e Inglaterra se mueve para verle y le sonríe.

—Yo puedo controlarlo solo —sentencia sin ninguna seguridad, agradeciendo que Inglaterra le sonría.

—_Good,_ vamos a verlo.

Estados Unidos sonríe feliz y nerviosamente mira a la motocicleta. Inglaterra espera con las manos en las llaves, para encenderla en el momento en que se agarre de la boca del depósito.

Estados Unidos se agarra de donde le ha dicho e Inglaterra gira las llaves haciendo que la moto reaccione como ha predicho.

El niño brinca un poco y aprieta las manos, temblando otro poco más.

—¿Como ha ido eso? ¿Todo bien? —pregunta Inglaterra esperando un poco, para que se acostumbre al motor.

—¿P-P-Por qué gruñe? —pregunta nervioso.

—Porque es muy agresiva y tiene ganas de correr, pero ahora ya ha pasado lo peor —responde Inglaterra—. Es muy importante que te agarres y no te muevas mucho —explica agarrando el manillar y sacando el caballete.

Estados Unidos asiente siguiendo las instrucciones con atención, temblando un poco aún.

—_Good,_ cuando tú quieras —responde Inglaterra esperando a que Estados Unidos haga algún movimiento como echarse hacia adelante para que se mueva como si fuera un caballo.

Estados Unidos mueve una pierna pegándole a la motocicleta como si fuera un caballo, haciendo "eeeeehaaaaaaaaaa". Inglaterra da la patada contra el suelo haciéndola rodar y la pone en marcha, poquito a poco.

—¡Se está moviendo! ¡SE ESTÁ MOVIENDOOOOOO! —sentencia Estados Unidos medio asustado medio maravillado.

—Tienes que concentrarte mucho para conducirla, ¿eh? Estate atento porque es un poco difícil al principio y sólo los chicos más grandes y _awesomes_ pueden controlarla.

—¡Yo soy grande y _awesome_!—Intenta girar la cabeza para mirarle

—Ya lo sé —responde el inglés—. Mira al frente —pide saliendo del garaje y saludando a Francia y a Canadá en el coche.

Francia levanta las cejas preocupándose un poco, en especial cuando Estados Unidos se suelta un poquito para saludarles, sonriendo como idiota. Canadá flipa al verles.

—_England..._ Esto... _America..._ —vacila.

—_Angleterre_ sabe lo que está haciendo... —susurra Francia, más para autoconvencerse que para convencer a Canadá.

—¿Vamos allá? —pregunta Inglaterra a Estados Unidos.

—¿Lo sabe? —pregunta el canadiense sin creérselo.

—_Yes, yes..._ —Estados Unidos vuelve a agarrarse de la motocicleta.

—Agárrate fuerte —Inglaterra gira el manillar levantando las rodillas para medio sujetar a Estados Unidos saliendo de la casa, mientras Canadá les sigue con el coche.

—_O-Oui..._ no haría nada para poner en peligro a _Amérique_ —susurra el francés... tensito.

—Si tú lo dices... —susurra Canadá.

—_S'il vous plaît_ que no vayan a caerse —susurra el francés, muy tenso.

Inglaterra conduce deprisa, pero suavemente, haciendo las curvas con cuidado y bastante más pendiente de Estados Unidos que de otra cosa, lo que hace que un par de veces acabe esquivando al último segundo otro coche o a algún peatón.

Y Francia y Canadá tengan infartos cada dos minutos.

Finalmente para en el parking del Smithsonian, al lado, Canadá aparca. Quiero aclarar que Estados Unidos se ha pasado todo el viaje gritando.

Inglaterra, que ha acabado conduciendo con una mano mientras con la otra le sujetaba de la cintura, le abre el casco, quitándoselo. Mientras Canadá se acerca a ellos y Francia se baja también, acercándose a los dos con cara de agobio.

—Mon dieu... ¡¿cómo están?! —Mira a Estados Unidos pasándole una mano por el pelo, preocupado.

—¿Estáis bien? —pregunta Canadá agobiado también mientras Inglaterra baja a Estados Unidos al suelo y se quita su casco.

—_Yes!_ ¡Fue _awesome_! ¿Nos vieron? ¿Nos vieron? —Estados Unidos sobreexcitado.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —asegura Inglaterra poniendo el caballito a la moto y el seguro. Canadá se relaja un poco al verlos e Inglaterra mete los cascos al maletero del coche.

—_Awesome!_ Y estábamos ahí, y... viste como hay otros caballos y animales raros y... estábamos ahí y... —sigue pegándole el rollo a Canadá. Francia sigue a Inglaterra y le da con el puño en el brazo, no muy fuerte, pero tampoco suavecito.

—_Awesome _—responde Canadá pacientemente.

—Eh! ¿Qué te pasa? —protesta Inglaterra sonriendo a Francia, cerrando el maletero.

—¡Sabes lo horrible que fue verles a los dos arriba de esa motocicleta del demonio! —protesta el francés frunciendo el ceño... y sonriendo.

Estados Unidos sigue contándole todo a Canadá con un montón de aspavientos y gritos como si el canadiense no le hubiera visto. Inglaterra sonríe y levanta las cejas con seguridad, entrecerrando los ojos mirándole.

—¿Te ha parecido excitante, verdad? —le suelta.

—Excit... _quoi?_ —le pregunta el francés sonriendo un poco y viéndolo de esa manera por una vez —. ¡Claro que non! ¡Me ha parecido preocupante! —sentencia abrazándole de la cintura y jalándole hacia él. Inglaterra se sonroja y se pone nervioso mirando el suelo por la riña.

—_Well,_ vamos... —susurra separándose. Francia le da un beso rápido en los labios y luego extiende la mano para que se la tome e Inglaterra se sonroja más sin tomársela, avergonzadillo.

Francia le sonríe un poquito tomándole del brazo y entrelazándolo con el suyo.

—Vamos a ver naves espaciales...

—_Shut up _—susurra Inglaterra, nervioso otra vez, por el asunto de la moto aún, que le da vergüenza porque a él le gustan mucho las motos.

—_Shut up..._ —le imita sonriendo acercándose a los niños.

—_Engwand_, tengo hambre —sentencia Estados Unidos en cuanto les mira—. Él también tiene hambre —agrega señalando a Canadá.

—¡Pero si te has comido una caja de galletas entera!

—Pero tiene hambre... ahora adentro puedes comprarle una hamburguesa de McDonalds —le defiende Francia.

—Planeaba ir a comer allí después —responde el inglés.

—Tengo hambre —repite Estados Unidos sonriéndole a Francia.

—_Bollocks! OK,_ vamos a comer primero...

—Yaaaaaaaay! —grita el niño emocionado. Inglaterra suspira, Canadá sonríe y Francia se ríe un poco.

—Esta actividad me resulta interesante —comenta el francés.

—Vamos a pedirte un _Happy meal,_ que lleva una hamburguesa y un juguete —le informa Canadá a Estados Unidos.

—¿Qué es lo que te resulta interesante? —pregunta Inglaterra desinteresado. O más bien aparentemente desinteresado.

—Esto... mamá _Angleterre._

—¡Un juguete! YEAH! ¿Unos soldados de plomo como lo que me regaló _England_?

—_Don't call me mum, maman France_ —le devuelve.

—No, son juguetes de plástico, de colores...

—_Tais toi..._ yo soy padre, para el caso —Francia sonríe.

—Creo que ahora son de _Spiderman_ —sigue Canadá.

—_Spiderman?_ ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Y por qué tú como _Dad?_

—Porque yo soy el más masculino de los dos —replica con voz grave. Inglaterra se descojona.

—_Spiderman _es un superhéroe, le pico una araña manipulada genéticamente y consiguió poderes especiales como de araña —explica Canadá—. Puede lanzar telarañas moviendo así las manos —lo hace—. Y atrapa a la gente mala.

—¿Le picó una araña? —ok... Estados Unidos no está entendiendo NADA.

—_Yes,_ una araña especial.

—¿Si a mí me pica una araña voy a poder atrapar a la gente mala?

—No, no... Porque es una araña especial que habían... —piensa como explicarlo—. Entrenado de una forma especial para que fuera más fuerte.

—Quiero una araña especi... —se queda callado al ver un cohete enorme que tienen en la entrada, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Es un poco diferente al de los de la tele, ¿eh? —pregunta Inglaterra poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

Estados Unidos no le hace caso... y de repente, se echa a correr hacia adentro del museo, antes de que pasen a recoger sus boletos... que de todos modos son gratis.

—No! —grita Inglaterra reaccionando el primero y sale corriendo detrás suyo.

Estados Unidos se escabulle por la entrada sin que el revisor de boletos le mire, pero cuando Inglaterra intenta pasar, le detiene, o mínimo lo intenta.

—¡No, _wait, _no lo entiende, _the kid!_ —protesta Inglaterra señalando al niño mientras Canadá se les acerca corriendo. Seguido de Francia.

—¿Cuál _kid_?—pregunta el hombre de la puerta.

—_That kid, bloody hell!_ —protesta el inglés señalándole—. Oh! _Wonderful!_ ¡Se ha escondido!

Estados Unidos en efecto se esconde detrás de unos letreros, riendo.

—Está ahí atrás, usted no lo ve desde aquí —le explica Francia.

—_Canada, please_, ve a por las entradas —pide Inglaterra y Canadá asiente yendo a ello.

—Yo no veo a ningún niño... _please, míster_. las entradas son gratuitas, no es necesario hacer este alboroto.

—Ya sé que son gratuitas, pero se ha ido corriendo y se ha escondido ahí detrás, _bollocks._ Que tanto le cuesta dejarme pasar para ir a buscarle y luego regreso aquí y entramos con las entradas, igual son gratuitas.

El hombre le mira.

—Como vea que esto no sea verdad voy a echarles del museo... ande, busque a su niño

Inglaterra le fulmina.

—Esto es su culpa por no estar vigilando y dejar que se le cuele un niño, no es culpa de mi pequeño —suelta, entrado y buscándole.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco fulminando también al hombre y mirando a dentro con ciertas ansias. Estados Unidos ve venir a Inglaterra y sale corriendo.

—_Americaa..._ —le llama Inglaterra—. Venga, ven, si te escondes no vamos a poder ir a ver las estrellas... —al verle correr corre hacia él.

El niño se ríe, escondiéndose detrás de otra nave. Inglaterra sonríe al oírle y le ve a Nantucket saliendo por detrás de una esquina, suspira sonriendo.

—¿Dónde estás? Necesito que salgas, no podremos volver a casa sin ti para que conduzcas el caballo de metal —pide como si no le viera. Estados Unidos vuelve a reírse e Inglaterra aparece de pronto para asustarle, tomándole de la cintura.

—Aaaaaaaaah! —se asusta por un segundo y luego se ríe —noooooooo no no no no!

—_Come on!_ —responde cargándole como un saco de patatas—, o harás que nos riñan más —se dirige a la puerta saludando a Francia, al vigilante y a Canadá que acaba de volver con las entradas.

—Nooooo! Quiero ir a las cosas esaaaas —patalea un poco.

—Ahora iremos, pero tenemos que esperar a _Canada_ y a _France_ para que vengan con nosotros —explica—. ¿No quieres ir con ellos?

—_Canadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ —grita el niño a todo pulmón.

Canadá le mira y le saluda con la mano desde la puerta mientras espera a ver si les dejan entrar... Y se sonroja un poco porque no le gusta llamar la atención demasiado.

El hombre les deja pasar al fin e Inglaterra les espera con Estados Unidos en brazos.

—Y no vuelvas a irte corriendo por que si te pierdes con toda esta gente vas a estar en peligro, ¿entiendes?

—_Mon dieu! Amérique!_ ¡No vuelvas a echarte a correr así! —le riñe Francia en cuanto llegan a su lado.

—_Listen to me_ —pide Inglaterra—. Si alguien se separa y se pierde, nos encontraremos todos en esta nave. OK? —la señala. Canadá asiente. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y se mueve para que le bajen.

—No, no, ni hablar. Prométeme que no te vas a ir corriendo más allá de donde yo te pueda ver —exige Inglaterra sin dejarle bajar.

—Déjame bajar, tengo hambre... quiero ir con _my brother_ —insiste sin hacerle mucho caso revolviéndose en sus brazos.

—No si no me lo prometes primero —responde el inglés—. O nos vamos a casa y no veras las naves.

Estados Unidos le mira con la boca abierta, súper impresionado.

—Pero yo quiero ver las naves... y... y... —empieza a hacer pucheritos

—Entonces no tendrás ningún problema en decir "_England,_ te prometo que me portaré bien y no me iré corriendo donde no puedas verme",

—YO QUIERO VEEEER LAS NAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES —llora.

—Está bien, nos vamos a casa —responde Inglaterra intransigente con esto, que acaba de darse cuenta de que si se pierde y alguien se entera de que es Estados Unidos y es pequeño, se lo llevaran y nunca podrá devolverlo a la normalidad.

—NOOOOOQUIEEEEEEROIIIIIIRAAACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA.

—_I'm sorry_ —responde Inglaterra andando con el niño hacia fuera, haciendo malabares para que no se le suelte pero manteniéndole bien agarrado.

—_PLEASEPLEASE..._ —sigue llorando a mares —NO VOY A IRME CORRIEEEEEEENDOOOOOO.

Francia mira a Canadá de reojo y se le acerca al oído

—Tú te portabas infinitamente mejor.

Canadá mira a Francia de reojo y sonríe tímidamente. Inglaterra se detiene y mira a Estados Unidos seriamente.

—¿Me lo prometes?

El estadounidense asiente con la cabeza mientras sigue llorando desconsoladamente.

—Está bien —le deja en el suelo.

Estados Unidos tiene hipo y sale corriendo unos cuantos pasos hasta abrazar a Canadá de las piernas y el otro americano le pone una mano en la cabeza de forma cariñosa, para calmarle.E Inglaterra se acerca a ellos otra vez.

—_Maman Angleterre..._ —susurra Francia hacia Inglaterra por lo bajo. Inglaterra le da un codazo y se le escapa una sonrisita.

—_Git._

—Pues es tu rol, no es mi culpa... lo haces tremendamente bien —le abraza de la cintura—, y es tremendamente sexy.

—_Shut up!_ —protesta sonrojándose pensando que se está burlando por lo de antes. El francés le besa la mejilla.

—Deja de callarme... eres como una araña histérica, _mon amour._

—Pues tú deja de decir tonterías, de burlarte de mí y de... mejor hazme caso y cállate —el inglés sonríe un poco cerrando el ojo de la mejilla donde le ha besado.

—¡No me estoy burlando de ti! —protesta Francia sonriéndole—, y no voy a callarme nunca.

—Entonces yo no voy a dejar de decirte que te calles —le toca la punta de la nariz. Francia le sonríe, empujándole un poco de lado con las caderas para que pierda el equilibrio, así que aparta la mirada de sus ojos y se le agarra del cuello para no caerse.

Francia aprovecha el momento para causar un poco de desorden público. Inglaterra se sonroja intentando que le suelte mientras Canadá le explica a Estados Unidos algo sobre los aviones.

El francés se le separa un poco, sonriendo, tomándole de la mano y mirando a Canadá y a Estados Unidos a lo lejos (se han adelantado un poco).

—... Así que tú competías con Russia por la conquista del espacio, como cuando lo que decían de la conquista del oeste en la que luchábamos con los indios, pero sin matar a nadie, esta era una carrera por ver quien conseguía un mejor programa espacial para ir más allá del cielo —le explica Canadá.

Estados Unidos le está poniendo muchísima más atención de lo habitual, mirando las fotografías y las cápsulas espaciales y los trajes, con un asombro total

—Entonces, Russia mando el Sputnik al cielo, haciendo que el hombre viajará más allá de donde nadie había estado nunca y tú te pusiste un poco triste —sigue, señalándole las fotos. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y Francia les mira con ternura.

—Pero lo que no se esperaba Russia es que tú serías más listo —le sonríe Canadá—. y tú fuiste quien consiguió que el hombre caminara sobre la luna... y pusiste en ella tu bandera.

Estados Unidos abre la boca muchísimo y mira a Canadá... y luego a la foto de la luna, y luego a Canadá.

—¿Una persona… fue a la... luna? —pregunta absolutamente impresionado.

—_Yes_ —asiente e Inglaterra les escucha mientras Canadá acaba de explicarle porque ya han llegado al planetario—. Varias personas, pero el primer fue Neil Amstrong. Bajo por las escaleras de la nave y dijo "éste es un pequeño paso para el hombre, pero un gran paso para la humanidad" y entonces bajo el último escalón hasta pararse sobre la superficie de la luna.

Estados Unidos mira a Inglaterra y luego a Francia.

—¡Yo fui a la luna! WOOOOOW! —da saltitos emocionado y mira a Inglaterra —. ¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?

—De momento vamos a entrar al planetario —le sonríe Inglaterra señalándole la puerta.

—Planetariooooooooo —el niño corre hasta ahí con fuerza y de repente se acuerda de lo que ha prometido y se detiene en seco, estrellándose de frente con la señorita de la puerta. Los otros tres van hasta él.

Estados Unidos se levanta del suelo, porque se ha caído de sentón, un poco atolondrado.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Inglaterra ayudándole a levantarse.

—_Yes..._ no me lleves a casa —le mira un poco asustado.

—Mmmm... Bueno, si prometes no gritar ahí dentro —responde sonriéndole.

—Yo nunca grito —claro, cariño, tú nunca gritas.

—Well, come on —Inglaterra le da la mano y busca a los otros dos. Francia viene agarrado del brazo de Canadá chismorreando sobre Estados Unidos de pequeño. Sobre los dos de pequeños, de hecho.

—...y tú terminaste LLENO de miel, de los pies a la cabeza. ¡Quería matarle!

Canadá se ríe un poquito.

—No me acuerdo de nada de eso.

—Me tardé HORAS contigo en el río, que además tenía el agua casi congelada.

—Puede que de eso sí me acuerde, porque... yo no quería bañarme más —trata de pensar, mientras Inglaterra y Estados Unidos entran al planetario.

Francia se ríe entrando detrás de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, quien mira hacia todos lados y corre entre las butacas, brincando y retozando.

—¿Dónde quieres sentarte? —le pregunta Inglaterra a Estados Unidos.

—¡Aquí! —se sienta en un lugar y rebota un poco en el asiento... luego se levanta—. ¡No! ¡Aquí! —corre dos filas más adelante. Y se repite el proceso otra vez.

Inglaterra le mira cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja, sonriendo un poco.

—Solo elige un sitio, vamos a tener que mirar el techo.

—¿El TECHO?—Estados Unidos levanta la cara rebotando en el último lugar que eligió.

—_Of course_ —responde yendo a sentarse a su lado, mientras Canadá se sienta del otro lado de Estados Unidos.

Francia se sienta junto a Inglaterra, desde luego.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? Eh? Eh?

—Ahora vamos a esperar a que se apaguen las luces y... —empieza a explicar Inglaterra a la vez que se apagan.

—¿Y qué va a pasar? ¿Eh? ¿eh? ¡Dime_ England,_ dime!

—Pues vamos a ver las estrellas en el techo como si viajáramos por ellas —explica cuándo empieza a hablar la voz del video.

Estados Unidos es muy feliz a lo largo de la función... Gritando la mitad del tiempo

Inglaterra mira a Francia de reojo y se sonroja un poco fingiendo mirar el techo. Francia le sonríe, extendiendo la mano para buscarle la suya, y el inglés entrelaza los dedos y sonríe un poquito.

Francia sonríe también, suspirando mientras Estados Unidos le muestra a Canadá las estrellas que evidentemente el canadiense ya está viendo.

Canadá le hace algunos comentarios sobre algunas de ellas en voz bajita e Inglaterra se sonroja un poco recordando la vez que estuvo contándole sobre las constelaciones a Francia, sobre la cubierta del barco.

Francia le aprieta la mano y se le acerca, acordándose de lo mismo

—Es mucho más divertido verlas en vivo y con un experto de verdad... —le susurra al oído e Inglaterra le mira de reojo nerviosito.

—No creo que el encargado de hablar en el video del planetario del Smithsonian no sea un experto —susurra.

—No creo que haya visto las estrellas por dos mil años, _mon amour._

El inglés se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Lo que no creo es que las haya usado nunca para navegar como explica.

—Además no es tan romántico como verlas desnudo en la cubierta de un barco —susurra.

Inglaterra vuelve a sonrojarse y se separa un poco, carraspeando. Francia levanta una mano y le acaricia el cabello.

El inglés lo mira de reojo y Francia le lanza un beso, con lo que se sonroja aún más y se vuelve al techo como si lo acabaran de pillar haciendo una travesura y fingiera que no sabe nada del asunto. Francia se ríe

Inglaterra le da un golpe a Francia en el hombro mientras sigue mirando el techo, escapándosele un poco la risa y el francés hace un esfuerzo por no reír, pero le entra la risa floja

—_Stop!_ —protesta Inglaterra riñéndole, pero con muchos problemas para no reírse también. Francia lo intenta, de verdad, pero no puede.

—_Stop, git!_ —sigue golpeándole un poco, riéndose también.

—_Stop gitjjjjjjjj_ —le imita Francia muerto de risa.

—_It's not funny! _—sigue Inglaterra, riéndose zarandeándole.

—¡Tú te estas riendo también!

—No me estoy riendo —responde intentando ponerse serio y luchar con su sonrisa... fallando miserablemente.

—¡Claro que sí!

—_Of course not!_

—¡Mira la sonrisa! —Francia se ríe.

—_Stop!_ ¡Estás molestando a todo el mundo, _frog!_ —sigue sin poder evitar estar contagiado de la risa floja.

—Pero si no hay nadipphhhhhffff

—_You are disturbing the kids!_ —le tapa la boca con las manos. Francia se ríe, más sonoramente tomándole del brazo.

Inglaterra acaba de pie medio de rodillas sobre Francia, tapándole la boca y mirando a Estados Unidos y a Canadá de reojo por una milésima de segundo.

Estados Unidos les está mirando con cara de asco. Canadá les mira también y luego llama la atención del niño.

Francia abre la boca y le lame el dedo al inglés, abrazándole de la cintura, riéndose e Inglaterra se vuelve rápidamente a Francia apartando las manos.

—Pero mira que eres guarro —se limpia la saliva en la cara de Francia.

—¡Oyeeee! —susurra en queja girando la cabeza y volviendo a lamerle

Así que Inglaterra se ríe maligno y se limpia en el pelo de Francia.

—_Non!_ —protesta revolviéndose —¡déjame el pelo en paz!

—Nooo! —Se ríe maligno y se acerca empezando a lamerle la cara ahora él. No de una manera... Realmente sexual, si no sólo por fastidiar.

—_Noooon!_ —protesta Francia. Inglaterra no se detiene lamiéndole los ojos y la nariz... Y bajando a los labios...

—_Angleterre!_ No seas puerco.

...Lugar en el que acaba por besarle y callarle...

Con la mala suerte característica de ser justo el momento en que se acaba el video y se vuelven a encender las luces.

* * *

_¡No te olvides de agradecerle a Tari su trabajo de edición en tu review!_


	6. Chapter 6

—PUAAAAAAJJJJJ! —grita Estados Unidos de repente. Inglaterra se separa de Francia alarmado, volviéndose al pequeño y Canadá se ríe un poquito, tímidamente.

—¡QUE ASCO!

—_What? What?_ —pregunta Inglaterra mirando alrededor—. _What is wrong?_—Olvidándose del asunto del beso.

—¡SE ESTÁN BESANDO!

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja completamente.

—¡No es cierto! —chilla.

—_IUGH!_ ¡PERVERTIDOS!

—No! No! Nononono! ¡Ha-ha sido él! ¡Es su culpa! ¡Él es el pervertido que se me ha echado encima y no me soltaba! —Sigue chillando Inglaterra acusando a Francia—. ¡Él es el pervertido!

Francia levanta las cejas.

—_Pardon...—_Canadá mira a Francia sabiendo que eso no es cierto—. _Mon dieu... Moi?_

—¡GUACALA!

—_Of course you!_ ¡Tú te estabas riendo y molestando a todos!

—Tú me estabas besuqueando.

—¡Yonoteestababesuqueando! —chilla Inglaterra apretando los ojos muy sonrojado.

—¡Claro que sí! —insiste el niño. Canadá pone una mano sobre el hombro de Estados Unidos—. _Brother,_ ¿lo viste? ¿Lo viste?

—Sí se estaban besando un poco, pero no pasa nada—trata de consolarle o calmarle por que no está del todo seguro de cuál es la situación ahora.

—BLEURGH!

—¡YO NO ESTABA BESANDO A NADIE! —grita el inglés, histérico. Canadá mira a Inglaterra.

—Y tú crees que el niño es imbécil por lo visto... —hace notar Francia.

—_SHUT UP!_

—Ahora me callas por hacer notar lo evidente... Lo cual sólo confunde al niño —Francia mira a Estados Unidos —. Los adultos, a veces, hacemos cosas desagradables... Sólo las hacemos porque nos queremos.

Estados Unidos sigue haciendo cara de asco.

—Ustedes no se quieren... Él siempre está diciendo que te odia —señala a Inglaterra.

—¡Yo le odio! —asiente Inglaterra. Canadá suspira.

—Es una forma extraordinaria de confundir a la gente, ¿sabes? —comenta Francia mirando a Inglaterra.

—_Shut up, Frog!_ —vuelve a chillar y toma a Estados Unidos de la mano—. Nos vamos.

—_Non!_ No se van a ningún lado. ¡Explícale! —Francia toma al inglés del brazo.

—Ya está todo explicado —se mueve para que le suelte, muy nervioso y avergonzado, sin mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Que me odias es tu explicación? ¿La única explicación que le puedes dar?

—¡Es la verdad! —exclama Inglaterra apretando los ojos tirando de Estados Unidos. Canadá mira a Francia, quien traga saliva sin dejar de mirarle.

—Bien... Si es lo único que eres capaz de decir, entonces... —indica pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—No te odia todo el tiempo —interrumpe Estados Unidos.

—Sí le odio todo el tiempo —replica Inglaterra en riña, tirando de él hacia la puerta.

—_Je t'aime aussi _—responde Francia sin moverse. Inglaterra tiembla un poco sin mirar a Francia. Canadá se acerca a él.

Francia suspira guardándose las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo. El inglés acaba por salir arrastrando a Estados Unidos, que está haciendo un ruido indefinido y un poco asustado aún.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Canadá a Francia, él tiembla un poco.

—¡Claro que estoy bien, por qué no iba a estarlo! —sonríe mintiendo y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Esto es siempre tan dramático —suspira el canadiense.

—¿Qué es lo que es dramático? —pregunta el francés sin mirarle, aun sonriendo.

—Pues... Esto... No entiendo por qué le da tanta vergüenza.

Francia se encoge de hombros.

—Nunca le importa nada más que su propia vergüenza... Como si no fuera vergonzoso para mí hacer... —se detiene y traga saliva, apretando los ojos.

—Ètats-Unis lo sabe —le pone la mano en el hombro—. Todos lo sabemos, ya a esa edad lo sabíamos, siempre hace lo mismo.

—Aun así, cada vez me parece... —Francia se detiene, otra vez, porque iba a decir cruel, pero eso es demasiado... — infantil de su parte.

—Oui —Canadá asiente dándole la razón—. Quieres... Quizás deberíamos ir con ellos

—Quizás debería irme a casa dejándole en paz de una vez por todas —Francia empieza a caminar a la salida.

—No creo que haya vuelos aún —susurra.

—Siempre puedo ir en barco —le sonríe. Canadá suspira.

—Mi hermano no puede quedarse pequeñito para siempre.

Francia le mira.

—Pues que Angleterre lo arregle.

—No estoy seguro de que Angleterre esté de acuerdo conmigo —sigue el canadiense—. Pero estoy seguro que se enfadara contigo y te culpara si me ayudas —añade.

—Se enfadara conmigo...

—Bueno, da lo mismo porque no estoy seguro que esto esté pasando de verdad pero...

—Vamos con ellos... Al final, ya me odia. Non? Que me odie un poco más por hacer lo sensato...

Canadá le mira no muy convencido.

—Y que hago, ¿eh? Llevo dos días persiguiéndolo para que... Dos días, y... —Dice Francia algo histérico.

—Creo que funciona mejor cuando estáis solos...

—Claro... Funcionaría aún mejor si fuéramos los dos solos en una isla desierta...

Canadá le mira.

—No sé qué decirte. Creo que si nadie le dijera nada... Pero mon frère es pequeño y...

—Quizás simplemente no funciona.

—¿De veras? —pregunta Canadá un poco triste, porque a él le hace ilusión. Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—No ha dicho que no me ama...

Canadá le sonríe un poquito.

—Es un idiota... Va a tener que disculparse.

—Oui... También va a tener que disculparse con mon frère por lo que ha provocado hoy, no sé lo que le pasa.

—No es tan fácil dejarlos ir, mon amour —le explica Francia a Canadá mientras salen del museo. El menor le mira—. Siempre es muy satisfactorio saber que otro país te necesita, te abraza y te quiere incondicionalmente —agrega y levanta las cejas al ver que la moto sigue ahí. Canadá sigue prestándole atención porque es algo que no acaba por comprender.

—Pero ustedes crecen y se hacen independientes y fuertes... Y... —se encoge de hombros—, Angleterre no sabe lidiar con el cambio

Canadá le mira aún y entonces nota la moto.

—Deben estar en el McDonald's, mon frère querría comer.

—Oh... Es verdad. Venga, es menos grave entonces —sonríe el francés, relajándose un poco y dándose la vuelta

—¿Es menos grave? —pregunta Canadá siguiéndole.

—Oui... Pensé que Angleterre se había ido, IDO... Y si vieras lo difícil que es luego encontrarle...

—No puede ir muy lejos con mon frère.

—Veo que no le conoces bi...

—CANADA! Canadaaaa! ¡AQUÍ!

Canadá gira la cabeza buscando del lugar de donde viene la voz. Estados Unidos está de pie en su silla gritando a todo pulmón. El canadiense sonríe y le saluda con la mano un poco tímidamente mientras Inglaterra intenta que vuelva a sentarse.

Estados Unidos sigue brincando en la silla como si no lo hubiera visto hasta que se acercan e Inglaterra le toma de la cintura haciendo que se siente.

—Bloody hell, America.

—¡Mira lo que tengo! ¡Mira lo que tengo! —exclama el niño, contento y brincando arriba y abajo en su lugar arreglándoselas para tirar las papas de Inglaterra al suelo, enseñándole a Canadá su juguete de Spiderman. Canadá se sienta a su lado sonriéndole.

—¡Es awesome, es Spiderman! ¡Es mío! —se gira con Inglaterra —. Cómprale uno también para que juguemos.

—Of course —asiente Inglaterra agradecido de tener una excusa para irse.

—Ah... I... —vacila Canadá.

—Quédate con él, please —le pide el inglés mirándole un momento.

Francia vacila, porque iba a ir a comprar la comida, al menos la de Canadá y él... Aprovechando el tener una excusa para largarse.

—¿Quieres algo más? —le pregunta Inglaterra al canadiense, quien le dice qué hamburguesa quiere, sin mirar a Francia.

Francia levanta las cejas, tomando eso como una agresión, sentándose a la mesa sin mirar al inglés, sacando su teléfono e Inglaterra se va a por la comida entre las disculpas de Canadá que dice que lo siente y que luego le pagará.

Francia mira su teléfono pensando que qué necesidad tiene de aguantar esto, con las orejas rojas del enfado.

—¿Estás bien? —vuelve a preguntar Canadá.

—Qué necesidad tengo de aguantar sus insultos —protesta.

—Bueno, no te ha insultado exactamente... —trata de conciliar, jugando con Estados Unidos sin hacerle mucho caso.

—¿No es un insulto que todos tengan comida en la mesa menos yo? —pregunta Francia levantando las cejas y mirándole. Suspira y se levanta. Estados Unidos empieza a pegarle a Canadá en el brazo porque no le hace caso.

—Quizá quiere que vayas a pedirla con él —propone y se vuelve a Estados Unidos—. Ouch! Ouch!

—Que vaya a pedirla con él... —murmura Francia bajito y se gira a las cajas, formándose en otra fila.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo fingiendo que está vigilando a Estados Unidos en la mesa. Francia sigue ahí con los brazos cruzados muy enfadado... Porque además detesta los restaurantes en los que no le atienden.

El menor se muerde el labio mirando al frente y volviendo a mirarle de reojo.

—¡Juega conmigo! —chilla Estados Unidos y luego vuelve a darle.

—Estamos jugando —responde Canadá—. ¿Qué te parece Spiderman?

—Tiene una araña aquí —se señala a sí mismo. Francia hace un sobre esfuerzo por no mirar a Inglaterra, murmurando una letanía en francés, entre dientes.

—Yes, es por lo que te he contado antes de la araña que le picó y para ir por la ciudad, lanza las telarañas y se balancea así —Canadá se lo muestra—. Como meciéndose en una cuerda.

Inglaterra mira a Canadá y a Estados Unidos para asegurarse que no le están mirando y luego mira alrededor y chasquea la lengua y se acerca a Francia, saliendo de su cola. Francia no le mira.

—¡Quiero ser Spiderman!

—¿Qué haces? ¡Estoy yo pidiendo lo de Canadá!

Francia le mira.

—Un aplauso para ti.

—Ok, pídelo tú —hace para irse.

—Estoy pidiendo mi comida, imbécile... llévale tú a tus niños o se quedaran sin comer.

Inglaterra le mira y le fulmina

—Ok

Francia le sostiene la mirada sin poderse creer que ahora sea él el enfadado. Inglaterra se va al final de la cola y el francés bufa llegando al frente, pidiendo su comida y la de Canadá, con todo y happy meal.

Inglaterra le ve pasar, frunce el ceño y se va a la mesa.

Francia se sienta más enfadado aun, pensando que es el colmo además, después de todo, ¡que se acerque para reñirle!

—America, nos vamos —sentencia el inglés.

—Noooooo! No! Why? —chillonea el chico. Francia le deja a Canadá su happy meal y voltea a ver al inglés.

—Yeees yes. Porque ya es tarde y ya has comido, además, hay otra cosa que quiero que veas en casa —le sonríe ignorando a Francia.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta el niño picado de curiosidad.

—Un videojuego —responde estirando las manos hacia él. Estados Unidos le sonríe y luego mira a Canadá

—¡Vamos!

—Come on —sonríe Inglaterra dándole la mano a Estados Unidos y haciendo un gesto a Canadá para que les acompañe. Canadá mira a Francia, que mira a Inglaterra fijamente, quien le está ignorando esperando a que Canadá decida.

Francia se levanta lentamente. Luego levanta la cara y se gira hacia la salida y sólo entonces Inglaterra le mira de reojo, mordiéndose el labio, volviéndose a los niños y luego a él.

—¿A dónde va? —pregunta Estados Unidos mirando a Francia. Inglaterra se muerde el labio y traga saliva.

—No lo sé —miente.

—¿No quiere venir con nosotros? —pregunta mirando a Canadá.

—Yo creo que sí —Responde Canadá mirando a Inglaterra.

Estados Unidos mira a Inglaterra y a Canadá sin entender. El inglés se pasa una mano por el pelo agobiado...

—¿Y por qué se va?

—Bloody hell! ¡Quédate con él! —pide Inglaterra a Canadá soltando a Estados Unidos y yendo corriendo tras Francia. El niño mira a Canadá y luego sonríe un poquito.

Francia está bajando los escalones de salida del museo.

—Wait! —grita el inglés deteniendo a Francia fuera del Mcdonald's. El francés no se detiene del todo pero baja la velocidad considerablemente. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y corre hasta abrazarle por la espalda.

—I love you, Ok? But... the kids... and everything...—susurra. Francia se muerde el labio y le pone las manos sobre los brazos.

—No puedes tratarme así todo el tiempo, es...

—Esto pasaba constantemente cuando ambos eran pequeños... —susurra Inglaterra con la frente en su espalda.

—Muchas cosas pasaban constantemente cuando ellos eran pequeños... Pero...

Inglaterra le suelta un poco.

—Sólo detente antes de llegar a estos límites —Francia se gira, mirándole

—Yo... la gente... —traga saliva—. No debí besarte —susurra sonrojándose, mirando el suelo y soltándole del todo.

—Yo sé que no te gusta que haya público, pero gritar que me odias absolutamente es un poco...

El inglés aprieta los ojos.

—No volveré a besarte.

—En teoría no es eso lo que deberías hacer, Angleterre —indica Francia sonriendo abrazándole del cuello.

—No... no, siempre me sale mal, siempre es... —el menor se cubre la cara con las manos, avergonzado.

—Quizás puedas no besarme en público —le abraza más fuerte.

—Ni en público ni nada —sigue con la cara cubierta.

—Quoooooi?—Inglaterra mueve la cabeza a los lados apretando las manos contra su cara—. Eso sí que no, mon petit...

El inglés se sacude más rápido.

—Eh, eh... Cher... ¡Cómo que no me vas a besar nunca más! Eso sí no lo acepto —Inglaterra sigue apretando los ojos.

—Es la única manera.

—Non! La única manera es que te acostumbres —Francia le suelta del cuello y le toma las dos manos.

—¡No me voy a acostumbrar! —protesta el menor haciendo fuerza con las manos.

—Yo no voy a permitirte que dejes de besarme —responde el francés con voz dulce (de francés).

—No es como que puedas hacer nada —le mira entre los dedos.

—¡Cómo no! Puedo convencerte —le besa la frente.

—¡No! —Inglaterra aparta la cara.

—Vas a romperme el corazón entonces...

—Well... —el menor se muerde el labio—. Podrás vivir con ello.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy que estas tan huraño, Angleterre? —le susurra volviendo a intentar quitarle las manos de los ojos. Inglaterra le mira tristemente—. Cheeeeeer —le acaricia la cabeza y vuelve a intentar que se quite las manos de la cara—, ¿no crees que hoy has llevado esto muy lejos?

Inglaterra se pasa las manos por la cara y baja una mano a su bolsillo, sacando una botellita. Francia le mira y sonríe un poco, orgulloso.

—Dásela en casa, porque le va a dar sueño y va a crecer mientras duerma y no vais a poder moverle —explica poniéndosela en la mano. Francia cierra la mano y le mira a los ojos.

—No puedes dejarle... Tienes que ir con él —dice Francia y le toma de la mano. Inglaterra niega con la cabeza.

—Tú lo has dicho, he llevado esto demasiado lejos. Pídele disculpas de mi parte y dile que correré con los gastos de esto.

—Angleterre, ellos crecen y se van... Nosotros no los abandonamos —susurra el francés apretándole la mano—. Amérique te necesita

—No... no lo hace.

—Oui... No es como antes, pero tienes que estar ahí —le jala un poco de la mano.

—No, no... please... —pide tirando hacia el otro lado.

—No quieres que llore desconsoladamente porque te fuiste.

—No va a llorar desconsoladamente, ¡ayer casi hace explotar medio país porque me fuí!

—Angleterre, s'il vous plait... Vamos adentro, con él... Yo estoy contigo.

—No, no... please... no... —sigue tirando.

—Sé que no quieres...—El mayor le acaricia la cabeza—. Pero todos necesitamos que estés ahí.

Inglaterra niega.

—¿Qué explicación le doy al garçón que va a llorar todo el camino porque no estás? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—Que soy un estúpido y que no debí venir para empezar, todo desde ayer ha sido un error.

—El niño que está ahí adentro no va a entenderlo —le jala de la mano—. Amérique confía en ti, no hagas más estupideces. Vamos con él.

—No, claro que no va a entenderlo, pero no es un problema, porque le vas a dar esto, se va a hacer mayor y ya lo va a entender perfectamente.

—Angleterre... Vamos con él —susurra Francia e Inglaterra niega otra vez.

—Tú lo has dicho, France, es una equivocación, lo sé desde ayer, sé que está mal y ya ha ido lo bastante lejos, yo me voy a mi casa, siento que tengas que hacerte cargo de todo.

—No es por mí que quiero que vengas, es por él. ¡El merece que regreses! ¡No lo decepciones!

—¿Y qué esperas? ¿Que esté ahí cuando despierte? ¿Que tenga el morro de decirle "good morning, America"?

—Quiero que estés ahí hasta que se duerma.

—Eso es aún peor que irme ahora.

—¿Para ti o para él?

—Para él, cuando se despierte.

—Él va a perdonarte, hagas lo que hagas... Sólo, si fuiste tan —levanta las manos y marca comillas—. "EgoístaE como para hacerlo un niño... Ahórrale el sufrimiento como niño.

El inglés aprieta los ojos por que el problema real es que no va a poder darle la poción para hacerle mayor.

—Vamos, se duerme y dejamos a Canada con el problema. Yo te saco de ahí aunque sea a rastras —indica Francia pensando en lo que puede pensar el inglés.

—Todo esto es un desastre... por la Reina, ¿dónde se puede conseguir alcohol?

—En casa de Amérique. Venga... —le aprieta la mano. Inglaterra se deja arrastrar con una mano sobre los ojos, aun un poco reticente pensando que después de todo Estados Unidos de este tamaño es su responsabilidad

Francia respira un poquito aliviado. Estados Unidos corre hasta Inglaterra y le salta encima en cuanto entran al lobby del museo, pero el inglés se lo quita de encima dejándole suavemente en el suelo, sin sonreír.

—Where is your brother?

—Allá... ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Yes —asiente tomándole de la mano y mirando a Canadá venir, esperándole para dirigirse al coche una vez llega con ellos. El canadiense mira a Francia para saber si esta mejor.

Francia le sonríe un poco tristemente y se acerca a él con el frasco en la mano. Se lo mete a la bolsa de la chaqueta.

—Devuélveme eso —pide Inglaterra tendiéndole la mano al francés al verlo. Francia le mira.

—¿Vas a hacerlo tú?

—Yes.

Francia mete la mano en el bolsillo de Canadá otra vez, recuperando el frasco. Se lo tiende al inglés. Inglaterra se lo toma y detiene a Estados Unidos.

—Toma, darling, ¿quieres probar otro dulce? —le propone tendiéndoselo.

Canadá parpadea mirando a Inglaterra y luego a Francia.

—Yes! —le sonríe el niño tomándolo con sus manitas —¿Es como la cocalola?

—Better —Responde el inglés y se lo destapa. Estados Unidos se lo bebe ansiosamente

—Ugg! —arruga la nariz —. ¡Sabe horrible!

—Good. Ahora vas a ir con France y con Canada a casa, ¿ok? En el coche, porque yo tengo que llevar a dar de comer al caballo metálico y nos veremos en casa.

—Yo quiero ir contigo —pide el pequeño acercándosele.

—¿No has dicho antes que odiabas darles de comer a los caballos? Nos veremos en casa y así montas en coche, que antes no has subido, es muy divertido... Y vas con Canada y France.

—Si te portas bien, quizás puedas llevar el coche cuando lleguemos a casa —indica Francia. Inglaterra le mira de reojo.

—Meeee? Yessss! ¡Voy a llevarlo mejor que tú! —le grita a Canadá.

—Yes —asiente Canadá no muy convencido—. Ir en coche es más awesome que la moto.

Inglaterra, que estaba arrodillado para estar de la altura de Estados Unidos, se levanta y le susurra a Canadá algo, yendo a la moto.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamoooos! —grita el niño brincando y bailando fuera de la camioneta. Inglaterra, por su parte, se sube a la moto y se va primero.

—¿Quieres ir detrás con él o conduces tú? —pregunta Canadá a Francia, que se despide del inglés con la mano. Inglaterra también les saluda.

—Yo... Dame las llaves —pide el francés extendiendo la mano. Canadá se las pasa y abre la puerta de atrás mirando a Estados Unidos.

—¿Subes tú primero?

—Yes... —El pequeño se sube al coche mirando a Inglaterra irse. Canadá le ayuda un poco y se sube detrás.

—Siento dejarte conduciendo solo, pero England me ha dicho que no llegara despierto a casa.—se disculpa con Francia.

—Lo sé...

Estados Unidos mira a Canadá con cara extraña. Canadá le mira.

—What's up?

—¿Ese caballo puede ir al mar? —pregunta el niño mirándole. Canadá niega, pensando que no, pero que sí puede llevarle hasta un barco.

—¿Se va a ir a casa, verdad? —pregunta. Canadá le mira... Y no tiene valor para mentirle, por lo que asiente suavemente. A Estados Unidos se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y se los limpia rápidamente.

Canadá le levanta de las axilas, sentándole en su falda y le abraza.

—Pero no pasa nada, porque ahora hay unas cosas geniales con las que puedes hablar con él desde donde estés tantas veces como quieras.

Estados Unidos le llora encima amargamente, abrazándole... Francia se sorbe los mocos, es francés.

—Me ha dicho que te diga que lo siente y que mañana hablara contigo... Y que te quiere mucho —añade de su propia, acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Tú no te vas a ir, verdad? —pregunta entre sollozos.

—No si tú no quieres —responde Canadá meciéndole un poco. Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza llorando.

—No llores, trata de dormir, así cuando te despiertes ya será mañana y todo se habrá arreglado —le pide suavemente.

Y Francia da una vuelta más larga de la que se requiere, y Estados Unidos llora hasta quedarse dormido encima de Canadá

Mientras, Canadá le sostiene abrazándole lo mejor que puede tratando de imitar lo que hacía Inglaterra cuando lloraban de miedo o porque estaban enfermos, pero sin atreverse a cantarle como les cantaba el inglés.

Francia termina por estacionarse en la casa

Cuando bajan, Canadá baja con Estados Unidos en brazos, llevándole a su cuarto y quitándole la ropa para que no la rompa o se haga daño al crecer, poniéndole una camiseta grande de pijama por la cabeza y dejándole dormir, según las instrucciones que le dio Inglaterra.

Francia ayuda a Canadá en lo que puede, con cara de tristeza y cuando salen del cuarto Canadá le mira.

—¿Cómo crees que esté cuando amanezca? —Pregunta Francia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunta a su vez Canadá—. ¿Te quedas o...?

—¿Crees que debo irme?

—Oh... Espero que mayor, esto ha sido surreal —comenta—. No si no quieres, esta casa es grande, pero como Angleterre se ha ido...

—No voy a encontrarle en ningún lado... Además, Amérique...

—¿Encontrarle? Estará en Londres, digo yo.

—Me preocupa más el garçón.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—No sé... No sé si... ¿Quieres tú que esté yo aquí?

—A mí me haces compañía —le sonríe Canadá. Francia le sonríe también—. Pero entiendo si quieres irte —aparta la mirada—. Ya querías hacerlo antes.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—El drama lo aprendiste de Angleterre...

Canadá sonríe.

—No era drama, sólo lo digo para que no te sientas obligado.

—Ya, ya... Eres un dramático —le abraza un poco—. Te quiero, Canada.

—Merci... Moi aussi —responde Canadá abrazando a Francia de vuelta.

—Me preocupa Angleterre.

—¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Te ha dicho algo? —pregunta el canadiense soltándole.

—Él, estoy seguro que está hecho polvo.

—Pues no parecía muy afectado por dejarnos solos otra vez. Y encima le ha hecho eso a mon frére.

—Hey, hey, hey! —protesta el francés frunciendo el ceño —. ¿Cómo que no parecía muy afectado?

—Pues ya has visto como se ha ido, mintiéndole y sin despedirse.

—No juzgues a Angleterre sólo porque no le entiendes. Esto es más difícil para él de lo que es para Amérique.

—¿Qué tiene de difícil? Mon frère sólo es independiente, yo también lo soy.

—Joder, ¿a ti te parece que es fácil dejarlos ir?

—No es como que hayamos muerto —responde Canadá porque de hecho no lo entiende.

—Non, pero no nos necesitan. Canada... Si yo no estuviera y si no estuviera Angleterre... ¿Qué pasaría contigo?

—Nada, pero tampoco pasaría nada con vosotros si mon frére et moi no estuviéramos.

Francia niega con la cabeza.

—Quoi?

—Me sorprende y me entristece mucho tu falta de sensibilidad y de empatía. Ustedes son lo más cercano que tendremos jamás a unos hijos... Tienen nuestra sangre, tuvieron nuestras costumbres, han sido parte de nosotros... ¿Qué sentirías tú si perdieras Vancouver? Toda esa zona... Toda para alguien más.

—Of course, France, si desaparecierais ahora yo me pondría muy triste y mon frére también pero...

—Insisto... Desde mañana, la mitad del país no es tuya

—La mitad de mi país no es una colonia... Yo moriría.

—Oh, non... No morirías... Nadie ha muerto por perder tierra —indica el francés—... De hecho perder una colonia es peor, porque es alguien a quien quieres.

—Pero France, la cosa cambia, pero seguimos aquí, no hemos desaparecido... Y no somos enemigos.

—Qué frívolo pensamiento...

—¿Frívolo por qué?

—Algo te hace pensar que el que un hijo se vaya de casa es una cosa muy normal y tranquila. Mmm.

—Oui, no digo que sea como si nada, pero han pasado más de doscientos años y además, ahora mon frére...—no acaba la frase, bajando la mirada.

—Oui... Ahora tenemos ese problema.

—Es Angleterre quien no le quiere, quien te eligió a ti... No sé qué tan contento esté con ello cuando despierte.

—¡Angleterre si le quiere, le quiere mucho! —le mira con el ceño fruncido —. Mon Dieu, deja de poner a Angleterre como el malo del cuento.

Canadá le mira con la boca abierta y luego se calla mirándose las manos.

—¡No te atrevas a insinuar que no le quiere nunca más! —le señala Francia con un dedo.

—No he dicho que no le quiera, he dicho que si no están juntos es porque él no quiere...—susurra Canadá.

—Basta ya de presionarme con eso, Canada.

—¿Presionarte?

—No sé cómo arreglar eso, ni se cómo relajar a Angleterre en su cumpleaños... No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo con él, sólo hago lo que puedo, ¿sabes?

—Pero si yo no te digo a ti... —responde tristemente, medio avergonzado—. No digo que tú estés mal...

—¡Tampoco él está mal, deja de ser duro con él! Hacemos lo que podemos.

Canadá baja la mirada.

—Pardon...

—No me pidas perdón, sólo piensa en lo que estás diciendo.

—Pardon —se disculpa otra vez encogiéndose más.

—Eh, eh... Venga ya... Basta de drama.

Canadá le mira un momento y vuelve a mirarse las manos, con la cabeza gacha. Francia se acerca a él y le revuelve el pelo. El menor suspira.

—Vamos a dormir un rato... ¿Te parece bien?

—Si quieres... puedes usar uno de los cuartos de arriba y si necesitas cualquier cosa sólo díselo a Joan... —responde Canadá mirándole.

—Non... Esa Joan...

—Es fácil... Joan, please, dale a France privilegios de invitado —pide Canadá.

—Good afternoon, France.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco

—Ya está, ahora puedes pedir bebidas o comida, regular la temperatura del agua de los grifos, usar el teléfono y cosas así —explica Canadá. Francia levanta una ceja.

—Esto es absurdo... No voy a hablar con una máquina para regular el agua de los grifos.

—No hay otra forma de hacerlo, no hay termostatos en la casa —responde el menor encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mon Dieu... Cómo es que alguien vive aquí.

—En realidad es bastante cómodo cuando te acostumbras... puedes incluso programarla para que siempre salga la temperatura que quieres y no tienes que regularla cada día.

—¿Y si hay días que la quiero más caliente o más fría?

—Entonces sólo tienes que decírselo y lo hace.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—Es como hacerlo a mano, únicamente que, en vez de mover la clavija, sólo lo dices en voz alta —responde Canadá—. Ah, pero recuerda usar Farenheit.

—Joan... Deja la temperatura como está y trata de meterte conmigo lo menos posible

Canadá suspira de nuevo.

—Ok, France.

—En fin...

Francia se dirige hacia uno de los cuartos, y Canadá le acompaña a la puerta.

—¿Todo bien? —le palmea la mejilla el mayor. Canadá asiente con la cabeza y sonríe un poco.

—Buenas noches —le besa la mejilla y se mete al cuarto. Canadá se baja al salón a jugar un rato antes de irse a dormir y acaba por quedarse trabajando intentando resolver todos los problemas con los aeropuertos y las telecomunicaciones.

* * *

_¡No te olvides de agradecerle a Tari su trabajo de edición en tu review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Una hora más tarde... se escuchan ruidos en la parte de arriba de la casa. Canadá levanta las cejas mirando hacia el piso de arriba.

—Joan, ¿hay algún disturbio en la casa?

—America is up.

Canadá se levanta y se dirige a su cuarto, golpeando la puerta. Estados Unidos se levanta de la cama y se tropieza un poco.

—Brother? Are you Ok? —pregunta Canadá a través de la puerta.

—Ouch —protesta adentro del cuarto.

—Brother? —insiste Canadá

—Joan... Joan, the lights, turn them on... —pide —. ¡Pasa!

El canadiense pasa tímidamente.

—Are you OK?

—My gosh, no tengo idea de qué tome, pero tuve el sueño más RARO que he tenido NUNCA.

—¿Qué soñaste?

Estados Unidos se limpia la frente sudada.

—Era un kid... Y tú estabas aquí y... England, and France.

—Yo soñé lo mismo —asiente el canadiense.

—MAAAN... Fue... ¡Súper raro!

—Creo que fue todo lo que bebimos anoche —propone Canadá.

—Yes, my God...

Canadá suspira y le sonríe.

—God... No sé... Ni siquiera vino, right?

—Yo... creo que venir sí que vino —responde.

—No estaba tan borraecho...

—¿Quién? ¿Tú o England?

—Yo... —busca en la cama.

—Qué yo recuerde yo no bebí alcohol, but... maybe... el ponche...

—Yo estaba bebiendo Coke.

Canadá se arregla las gafas.

—Pero es absurdo, cómo... eras muy pequeño.

—Yes... E íbamos al museo del aire y del espacio.

—Yes... al planetario —asiente.

—¡E íbamos en mi Harley! Yo con Iggy y tú con France

—Yes... y casi nos daba un infarto porque England casi se chocaba más de una vez.

— Y tú me explicabas mi llegada a la luna porque yo no me acordaba.

—Yes —asiente—. Y tú estabas muy impresionado.

—Yes! Y después íbamos al planetario e Iggy y France se estaban besuqueando.

—Yes! —Canadá se ríe un poco—. Y tú lo gritaste y a England casi le da un infarto.

—Y me agarró del brazo y nos fuimos, pero yo le dije que quería ir al McD and...

—Yes, y yo me quedaba con France, hablando, que estaba muy enfadado y triste...

—Porque Iggy decía una vez más que le odia y todo ese rollo... Al final France y tú llegaron con nosotros y comimos el happy meal.

—Yes, aunque France seguía enojado e England casi te lleva... seguramente de haber sido pequeño yo también nos habría llevado a los dos.

—Seguro... Eso siempre terminaba mal... ¡Fue un sueño raro! —Estados Unidos se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Mucho... casi tanto como que ambos lo hayamos tenido.

Estados Unidos parpadea un poco. Canadá le mira porque hay demasiadas cosas que no le cuadran.

—Esto es raro... —susurra Estados Unidos.

Canadá asiente sin tener mucho más que añadir.

—Brother...

Canadá le mira.

—¿Cómo pudimos haber soñado lo mismo?

—No tengo ni idea... pero es descabellado que no sea un sueño, pero es lo único que explicaría porque hay exactamente la misma ropa de niño que llevabas en mi sueño en el lugar exacto que la dejé después de quitártela —Canadá señala una silla.

Estados Unidos se gira al ver la ropa y parpadea impresionado. Canadá espera pacientemente

—Joan… —llama con voz suave.

—Hello, America.

—¿Puedes... Pasar el video de la sala ayer en la noche? —pregunta a Joan

—Sure —la pantalla de la tele del cuarto se enciende y empieza a salir el video en el que se muestra a Estados Unidos y Canadá preparando la fiesta justo a la hora en la que se puso el sol.

—No, no... Entonces más adelante... Ayer en la madrugada

Joan empieza a hacer avance rápido de la noche mientras llegan los invitados y avanza la fiesta, la gente se cambia de sitio, habla, baila, hace el tonto... para que Estados Unidos pueda decir "ahí, justo ahí párate" ya que no le ha dicho la hora exacta,

—Ok... No... Yesterday morning... Yo que sé, a las siete de la mañana

Adelanta el video hasta la hora exacta y no sabemos si ya fue cuando estaba en la sala llorando y berreando, creemos que no.

—Mmmmm... Más, adelantarlo más. A la hora en que desperté... Mmm, wait! ¿Qué día es hoy?

—It is four-twenty five am of the July the 6th, . The temperature is 69º Fahrenheit degrees and the sky is clear —responde mientras pone el video de Estados Unidos corriendo por todo el salón llorando y luego quedándose en mitad llamando a Inglaterra a todo pulmón.

—Oh... My... GOD... —Estados Unidos mira el video con los ojos muy muy abiertos. Canadá lo mira también, flipando.

—My... What... The... Joan! What happened?

—Tu peso, altura e índice de masa corporal menguaron mientras dormías y por la mañana gritabas —Introduce una grabación con la voz de Estados Unidos de pequeño llorando "¡Fantasma! ¡Fantasma vete! Engwaaaaand! Engwaaaaand!"

—But... Oh... Jesus F. Christ?

Canadá parpadea y sonríe un poquititito porque Estados Unidos de pequeño tan asustado le hace gracia.

—Me... Me acuerdo de... ¡Eso! —sorprendido —, ahora va a llegar England y... —sigue mirando impresionado.

Efectivamente, en el video, Inglaterra llega corriendo y se arrodilla junto a Estados Unidos abrazándole.

—Oh my...—sigue impresionado.

—Es como en esa película... pero al revés... en esa película de Tom Hanks que es un niño que se convierte en un adulto —comenta Canadá.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Dónde está... England?

—Si pasó lo que me dijo, en London —responde Canadá mirándole.

—¿Cómo hizo esto? What the HELL...! Joan, comunícame con Iggy.

—Sure —responde Joan y se oye como marca un teléfono. Estados Unidos sigue mirando la tele totalmente shockeado.

—Yes, yes. I know. Bloody hell, estoy seguro que ya hemos discutido esto. No me importa, consíguelo —grita Inglaterra por teléfono a alguien más una vez descuelga mientras se oyen un montón de ruido de fondo de más teléfonos y gente corriendo—. What is up? —pregunta por fin sin prestar mucha atención.

—England —susurra Estados Unidos estirándose y tomando el teléfono de la mesa de noche—. Quita el manos libres.

—America! —exclama el inglés, tensándose de golpe y mordiéndose el labio, haciendo lo que le dice—. Ehm... H-hello.

—He... Hello —saluda tenso —. Where are you?

—In Westminster —carraspea.

—Te fuiste...

Inglaterra traga saliva y no responde nada durante unos instantes.

—I need to talk to you

—I... tengo unos minutos, si quieres —vacila el inglés. Estados Unidos vacila también, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Canadá carraspea.

—Te dejaré solo —decide el inglés levantándose.

—I was a kid... ¿Tú lo... Hiciste?

Inglaterra se humedece los labios.

—I'm sorry —susurra cuando Canadá sale del cuarto. Estados Unidos mira la tele.

—I was... A kid.

—Yes... I know... —responde nervioso.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Ni siquiera debería haber ido —confiesa.

—A mí me dio gusto que vinieras... Nunca vienes —Estados Unidos se acuesta en la cama y se hace bolita mirando a Inglaterra en el video abrazarle con fuerza.

—Aun así fue una mala idea.

—Re.. Really?

—Pues no creo que sepas aun la magnitud de la tragedia, estoy intentando arreglarlo.

—¿Cuál tragedia?

—Al ser un niño... tú olvidaste como usar... muchas cosas. Tus aeropuertos, tus satélites, tus centrales nucleares, tus fuerzas de defensa... es un poco dramático. Tienes mucha gente muy bien preparada que consiguió que no se filtraran las cosas importantes pero... —baja el tono de voz—. Te volviste sumamente vulnerable.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

—¿Y qué ha pasado? —se sienta en la cama

—Hay un puñado enorme de gente enojada y estoy usando todos mis recursos para solucionarlo, me haré cargo de todo lo que pueda. Por suerte se ha reestablecido el orden hará como más o menos tres o cuatro horas y de momento estamos haciendo análisis de daños.

—Ehh... What? How the heck...

—I'm sorry —repite.

—No, no... ¡Por qué nadie me ha dicho nada!

—Tú... necesitabas volver a ser adulto —responde.

—Maaan! Joan! Give me the status.

—Pongo las cifras en la pantalla, te ha hablado Barack y el jefe del departamento de defensa —indica Joan.

Inglaterra traga saliva al teléfono, muy nervioso.

—Ohhhh my... Oh! ¡Las bolsas cayeron en un treinta por ciento...! Pásame los datos de seguridad.

—America... hablamos luego...—susurra Inglaterra.

—Fuck, Iggy! ¡La próxima vez haz esto en domingo! —protesta. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—I'm sorry —susurra antes de colgar.

—Te hablo más tarde —responde el menor y va a largarse a la Casa Blanca en diez minutos más, va a encontrar ahí su moto que Inglaterra llevó ahí para que no se la robaran antes de ir al aeropuerto, porque no quería pasar por su casa.

Una semana después, suena la puerta del despacho de Inglaterra en Westminster

—No estoy —grita Inglaterra desde dentro, tecleando. La puerta se entreabre igual, más el inglés no hace mucho caso.

La cabeza de Estados Unidos aparece en la puerta

—No esto... —empieza a repetir, desviando la vista de la pantalla y se detiene al ver a Estados Unidos.

—Hi —le saluda abriendo más la puerta y entrando un poco.

—Oh... You... Ehm... Hello —saluda nervioso mirando alrededor—. Hum... Come in, please —le invita a entrar. Estados Unidos entra y cierra la puerta tras él... Se guarda las manos en la bolsa de la chaqueta.

—How... How are you?

—Fine, fine... Please sit —Inglaterra pide señalándole las sillas—. What is up?

Estados Unidos se queda de pie.

—Are you OK?

—Crees que puedas... Que... ¿Que podamos salir un poco? —señala a la puerta.

—Sa... lir —el inglés vacila mirando el reloj y mirando la pila de cosas que tiene aún por hacer y luego mirando al estadounidense y sintiéndose culpable—. Of course.

Estados Unidos sonríe aliviándose un poco.

—Awesome... —le sonríe un poquito abriendo la puerta y señalándosela

Inglaterra acaba de guardar un par de cosas cerrando el ordenador, se acaba su té tirando el vaso a la papelera, toma su gabardina y su paraguas (porquehoylluevestoeslondres) y se acerca a él.

—Vamos a Saint James Park? —pregunta Estados Unidos saliendo por la puerta.

—Está... lloviendo —responde Inglaterra mirándole esperando a que salga para cerrar el despacho.

—I know... Pero traes paraguas —se encoge de hombros.

—Yes... well, ok —suspira.

Estados Unidos sale por la puerta y espera a que la cierre, mirando al suelo, nervioso. Inglaterra le mira de reojo, repasando de arriba abajo que todo parezca estar en orden, en silencio.

—Y... ¿Cómo han estado? —pregunta el menor mientras caminan hacia la calle.

—Ocupado, you know... espero que hayas podido resolver ya la mayoría de las cosas... con todo ese asunto he estado trabajando un montón de horas extra toda la semana.

—No tienes que trabajar horas extra —le mira de reojo y le sonríe un poco.

—Tengo que arreglar los desperfectos —Inglaterra se para en la puerta y le tiende el paraguas, mientras se sube el cuello de la gabardina con la otra mano—. Es lo que se llama sentido de la responsabilidad.

Estados Unidos abre el paraguas y le mira de reojo, sonríe un poco más, levantándose el cuello de la chaqueta. Inglaterra sale encogiéndose un poco bajo la lluvia.

—Come on.

Al escucharlo, Estados Unidos le cubre con el paraguas.

—No, no. Don't worry, I'm fine. Me gusta mojarme —el inglés hace un gesto con la mano para alejarse—. Cúbrete tú, no te pongas enfermo.

—Cabemos los dos, podemos compartir —insiste el menor volviéndole a tapar—, y tú eres un viejo que necesita taparse.

El mayor se sonroja un poco, nerviosito por la cercanía y todo eso.

—No soy un viejo —protesta sin mucho énfasis porque aun así se siente mal.

—¿Cómo... Están? ¿Cómo está France? —pregunta sin mirarle, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

—Ni lo sé ni me... —empieza de forma tensa y luego recuerda el asunto—. Mañana es su cumpleaños —responde de forma ambigua.

—I know. ¿Le has comprado un regalo? —pregunta mirándole de reojo haciendo un sobre esfuerzo para sonar como si hablara del clima—. Mi brother me recomendó una loción que a mi gusto huele a lo mismo que huele siempre pero... Bueno...

—No quiero hablar de él —responde Inglaterra nervioso, porque no se acostumbra a llevar este tema de forma relajada sin gritar "¡Claro que no! yo le odio"

—Ohhh... Ok... Sólo, bueno... No sabía que... Bueno —se ríe un poquito nervioso —, ya no digo nada, vale.

—Aun me cae mal —miente el inglés subiéndose los hombros, escondiéndose más en su gabardina. Estados Unidos se ríe un poco más e Inglaterra le mira de reojo, tenso.

—Aquí jugaba cuando era pequeño y venía... Mientras trabajabas.

—I know... —responde suavemente en casi un susurro—. Tenías una institutriz cuando estabas aquí.

Estados Unidos se queda en silencio hasta que llegan al parque.

—He estado pensando... —El inglés le mira de reojo, escuchándole—. En cuando era... A kid...

—Ajá.

—Y la semana pasada y... mi cumpleaños —se pasa la mano por el pelo y se detiene junto a una banca. Inglaterra sigue escuchándole mientras mira la lluvia.

Estados Unidos traga saliva.

—I... I... Do you miss me? —pregunta mirando a Inglaterra a la cara.

El inglés se sonroja y baja la mirada porque esa es una pregunta muy grande en muchos sentidos.

—He estado viendo los videos... —sigue.

—No sé por qué iba a ser relevante si yo... —empieza y se calla en cuanto Estados Unidos habla de nuevo.

—Y yo... —se cambia de pie, incomodo —, yo...

El inglés le mira. Estados Unidos traga saliva porque a él le cuesta también.

—Yo no sabía que tú y France... Bueno —empieza otra vez mirando a otro lado —, pero aun así...

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Me odias?

El mayor suspira y asiente suavemente. Estados Unidos parpadea y se mueve incomodo porque esto no lo esperaba.

—De una manera muy parecida a como odio a France —susurra sin mirarle, sonrojándose otra vez.

—Oh! Entonces no me odias en serio.

Inglaterra le fulmina. Estados Unidos se ríe un poco

—Era... Divertido

—¿Qué estás queriendo decirme, America? —le pregunta mirándole.

—Cuando yo era pequeño... Y tú estabas ahí, era... Divertido. Me gustaba mucho.

—No lo parece —suelta un poco dolido.

—Maaan! ¡Claro que lo era! Eras everything para mí, y era awesome también... Aunque luego crecí y, ahora también es awesome pero yo me… —se muerde un poco el labio porque ahora mismo siente que lo que va a pedir es estúpido.

Inglaterra le mira esperando a que continúe, sonriendo un poquito, pero el menor niega con la cabeza y se ríe un poquito.

—¿Tú te...? —le insta a seguir.

—Quizás podríamos... Tener las dos cosas. Es decir, yo... Bueno, yo no puedo volver a ser tuyo pero... —se rasca la cabeza. Inglaterra levanta una ceja sin entender.

—Tú y yo... Siempre es tenso y... —cierra los ojos y traga saliva —, yo te extraño.

—¿Qué propones exactamente? —pregunta nervioso.

—No sé, algo... Era divertido—insiste.

—No puede ser como antes, no eres un niño ya... no tiene ningún sentido volver a... eso —responde.

Estados Unidos le mira un poco entristecido porque ese era su plan... Más o menos.

—I mean, ¿qué gracia tiene llevarte ahora al Smithsonian o cualquier cosa de ésas? Ya has ido, ya has estado y yo también.

—Sólo creo que podríamos ser... Amigos.

—Ya somos... yo no... Tú... me caes mal —responde el inglés en el mismo tono en que ha dicho que Francia le caía mal. Estados Unidos le mira y levanta las cejas.

—But... Entonces puedo...

—¿Qué puedo decirte, America? Esto ya me pasó una vez y fue un desastre —empieza sentándose en el banco mojado, porque ya está que le da igual —. Nunca, nunca supiste lo que llegamos a pasar, no quiero que nadie vuelva a pasar por eso, ni tú ni France ni yo.

—¿De qué hablas? —levanta una ceja.

—Yo soy una mala persona, America. Soy capaz de ser infiel —le mira a los ojos. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas porque él no estaba hablando de eso.

—Oh... Yo... Yo no estoy diciendo que... Es decir, yo entiendo que estás con él, no te estoy diciendo...

—Y... Soy capaz de hacer que tú lo seas, estoy bastante seguro que tuve mucha mucha de la culpa de ello —sigue.

—¡Pero si yo hablo de ser amigos!— Exclama, incómodo y nervioso.

—Ya sé de lo que hablas... Pero yo hablo de lo que quieres hablar, porque eso de lo que hablas es un poco idiota hablarlo.

Estados Unidos le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y se sonroja.

—Lo que te estoy diciendo es que eso ya pasó, tú ganaste... Y todos perdimos —explica.

—¿Yo gané? What...

—Pero es que nunca ha pasado y... —Inglaterra está nerviosísimo—. Hay muchas preguntas muy difíciles de contestar, cuándo y cómo, sobre todo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que en un lugar y en un momento, yo te elegí a ti —explica sonrojado también, mirándose las manos.

Estados Unidos le mira sorprendido.

—Fue divertido —Inglaterra le sonríe—. Pero también muy doloroso.

—No recuerdo...

—Lo sé, no puedes recordarlo.

—Tú estás con France.

Inglaterra se sonroja y suspira.

—Yo no sé de qué más hablas...

—No puedo explicarte cómo o cuándo pasó, ni por qué tú no recuerdas nada y yo sí, ese es mi privilegio y mi maldición. Pero puedo explicarte qué pasó... Aunque quizás no lo creas y tampoco sirva de nada hacerlo —le mira—. Sólo pensé que... Tienes derecho a saber lo que te he quitado.

—¿Y por qué no me quieres? —pregunta como niño pequeño.

—W-what? —Inglaterra se sonroja mucho y se echa para atrás.

—A mí... ¿Por qué no me quieres a mí? ¿Por qué me lo quitas? —pregunta el menor.

—Porque provocó más dolor que felicidad —susurra.

—But I... I... I..—Suspira apretando los ojos y bajando la cara.

—Pero fue mi culpa —responde el inglés mirando el suelo y tomándole una mano. Estados Unidos le abraza con fuerza. Inglaterra se queda sin aire.

—You are still...

Inglaterra sigue paralizado en el abrazo luchando contra sí mismo para no acurrucarse.

—Aún eres lo máximo... ¿Sabes? —susurra el menor, así que Inglaterra no puede evitar acurrucarse—. No me acordaba de eso.

—¿De qué?

—No me acordaba de que eres lo máximo.

Inglaterra sonríe un poquito.

—Aunque estés con France y… Pase lo que pase... Eres lo máximo de lo máximo.

—Thank you —responde poniéndole las manos en la espalda por debajo de las suyas, devolviéndole tímidamente el abrazo.

—Y yo quiero que tú también lo pienses y... Que me quieras.

—I do... —susurra muy muy muy suavemente de forma casi inaudible. Estados Unidos sonríe.

—¿Tanto como cuando era pequeño?

Inglaterra traga saliva aprieta los ojos, frotando la cara contra su pecho de manera ambigua. Estados Unidos le mira de reojo, es decir sigue abrazándole pero mira hacia su pecho intentando verle la cara.

El inglés no le ve porque tiene el rostro hundido en él, porque está todo sonrojado porque le gusta mucho que Estados Unidos le abrace.

Estados Unidos sonríe disfrutando el momento sin poder creer que Inglaterra se deje abrazar y al cabo de un rato el inglés empieza a sentirse incomodillo y se remueve un poco, aunque no quiere realmente apartarse.

El menor vacila en si soltarle o no, porque esto no deja de ser raro, sin saber si Inglaterra quiere que le siga abrazando o no... Finalmente, Inglaterra se separa mirando el suelo y aun medio encogido.

Estados Unidos se guarda las manos en los bolsillos y le mira.

—Ehm... well.

—Estás sonrojado —se ríe un poquito, ligeramente avergonzado él también.

—Shut up! ¡No es verdad! —se sonroja un poco más.

—Vale, vale... No digo nada —levanta las dos manos.

—Jum! —protesta Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —pregunta Estados Unidos y se rasca la cabeza.

—Yes... cualquier cosa antes que seguir aquí mojándonos.

—¿Cualquiera? —sonríe. Inglaterra le mira sin entender y Estados Unidos le empuja un poco un brazo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta dejándose.

—¿Sabes dónde está el McD del fondo de la calle? ¿El de la esquina este del parque?

—Yes... ¿quieres ir ahí?

Estados unidos le empuja otra vez, ahora un poquito más fuerte.

—El último en llegar —sonríe malicioso.

—What? —Inglaterra sonríe un poco también.

—Invita la comida... ¡Tienes diez segundos de ventaja! Ten... Nine...

Inglaterra se agacha, le desabrocha las deportivas tirando de los cordones y sale corriendo riéndose.

—Aaaaahhhh! —se agacha a amarrarlas riéndose, el inglés se gira sacándole la lengua mientras sigue corriendo y Estados Unidos le sigue sin dejar de reír.

* * *

_Por que no dedicar un Long trae mala suerte: _

_A Tari Deex Faelivein (o Erelbrile) ya que fue el primer Long que nos ayudó a editar a pesar de su complicada relación de Amor-Odio con el niño._

_A Aceite por los ponnies, es una pena que esa escena se perdiera._

_A Naho-chan y Xilema que siempre leen y comentan todo lo que publicamos, leemos todos vuestros reviews con mucho cariño y nos ayudáis de verdad a seguir adelante con nuestras historias._

_A Akiramon, Chibimisuki, Drake-vampire, Kuromi, Lis et rose y MiniaEvans, gracias por leer y comentar._

_Y por último a ti, que lo has leído, muchas gracias._


End file.
